


A little ray of Sunshine

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hilarious, Hurt/Comfort, John with a Sherlock... and a Baby, M/M, Mary dies in two lines, Parentlock, Sherlock with a baby, don't worry be happy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock aspetta in ospedale che John si faccia vedere. Non sa ancora cosa sia successo, ma dalla telefonata di John può farsene un'idea<br/>Dal testo: John non l’ha ancora vista.<br/>John non è ancora venuto da questa parte dell’ospedale.<br/>John sta male.<br/>Mary ha avuto complicanze durante il parto, ho capito solo questo quando mi ha chiamato, una ventina di minuti fa con voce piatta e atona. Non sono ancora riuscito a vederlo e non so dove sia, gli ho mandato un messaggio dicendogli che lo avrei aspettato qui, e così sto facendo.<br/>Riporto l’attenzione sulla bambina e continuo a guardarla, non riesco a staccarle gli occhi di dosso. [...] John ha detto che ha mangiato, può essere che abbia già fame? Forse dovrebbe essere cambiata? Cosa dovrei…?<br/>Sento qualcosa spingermi in avanti e vado a scontrarmi con delicatezza contro la bambina, la sua testolina che preme contro il mio petto, e si calma.<br/>«Ha solo bisogno di contatto fisico Sherlock, come ogni essere umano. Quante volte te l’ho detto?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seguito di [I can’t take my eyes off you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1705907) Piccola One shot di mezza pagina :)  
   
   


A little ray of Sunshine.  
   
   
   
Davanti la stanza dei neonati –all’ospedale- mentre aspetto, guardo una ventina di bambini diversi, anche se in realtà mi sembrano tutti uguali, con i loro occhi chiusi, i capelli dello stesso colore, i corpi tozzi e le voci urlanti. Tutti tranne una.  
Una piccolina dai pochi capelli biondi sta dormendo placidamente in mezzo ad altri due che invece non fanno altro che piangere -anche se le infermiere tentano di calmarli- con una coperta leggera di un rosa pallido. Non fosse per la coperta, il sesso potrebbe essere benissimo identificato da un enorme fiocco attaccato all’angolo del letto.  
So per certo che è la figlia di John. Non mi serve vederle il cognome attaccato al laccetto sul piccolo polso –anche perché da quella distanza la lettura risulta non essere così semplice- lo so e basta. Per una volta non lo posso dedurre ma lo posso _sentire_.  
Un’infermiera entra nella stanza con un altro neonato in braccio, lo deposita in uno di quei letti di plastica trasparente rinforzata con il metallo, e nel farlo urta la culla della bimba, che si sveglia e inizia a muovere piano la testolina a destra e sinistra emettendo qualche suono indistinto, quasi un pianto, ma molto più lieve.  
Vorrei entrare dentro e lanciare fuori quella donna incompetente, ma so benissimo che non riuscirei nemmeno a fare qualche passo nella stanza che verrei già fermato dagli infermieri. E non potrei comunque fare niente, del resto non sono nessuno, per lei.  
John non l’ha ancora vista.  
John non è ancora venuto da questa parte dell’ospedale.  
John sta male.  
Mary ha avuto complicanze durante il parto, ho capito solo questo quando mi ha chiamato, una ventina di minuti fa con voce piatta e atona. Non sono ancora riuscito a vederlo e non so dove sia, gli ho mandato un messaggio dicendogli che lo avrei aspettato qui, e così sto facendo.  
Riporto l’attenzione sulla bambina e continuo a guardarla, non riesco a staccarle gli occhi di dosso. Cos’avrà di Mary quando sarà più grande? E quanto –invece- di John?  
Avrà la stessa bontà del padre, che non ha mai giudicato dalle apparenze ma è sempre andato oltre? Il cuore grande e la voglia di aiutare gli altri? La faccia tosta d’imporsi e il coraggio di portare avanti i propri credo come un mantra? La sua smisurata pazienza?  
E la testardaggine della madre? La voglia di impegnarsi? Di provare ad avere un legame con una persona che la odia, solo per il bene dell’uomo che ama?  
Avrà un po’ della bellezza di entrambi? Quello di certo, è già bellissima così.  
Mi sento poggiare una mano sulla spalla e per un attimo vengo colto di sorpresa.  
Mi volto: è John.  
Ha gli occhi lucidi di una persona che ha appena finito di piangere; la mano gli trema e fatica a reggersi in piedi, si poggia con la mancina al muro e mi fissa.  
«Grazie di essere venuto.» mi dice, con la voce un po’ troppo bassa, si schiarisce la gola e ci riprova, ma faccio segno di aver capito.  
Non gli rispondo, perché che cosa dovrei dirgli? “ _Era ovvio che sarei venuto, avevi bisogno di me”_ oppure, “ _Ci sono John. Sono andato via per troppo tempo, ma ora ci sono”_?  
Gli do’ una rapida occhiata e non mi serve chiedere per sapere cos’è successo: Mary non ce l’ha fatta.  
 _Lei_ non ce l’ha fatta. Una strana sensazione mi prende lo stomaco e lo attanaglia per un poco. I malpensanti crederebbero che si tratti di gioia per la morte della donna che mi ha portato via John. Ma non è così: lei non ha portato via nulla, ha solo rattoppato quello che io sono riuscito a distruggere pezzo per pezzo, lasciando il mio unico compagno alla deriva. E’ riuscita a non farlo naufragare, riportandolo su dalla bolla di cristallo in cui si era rinchiuso, senza lasciare entrare nessuno. Ha permesso al mio John di continuare a vivere, mentre io non potevo fare niente.  
No, non potrei essere felice per la morte di una donna che merita solo il mio rispetto.  
John non sopporta oltre il mio sguardo e si volta verso il vetro che ci divide da tutti quei bambini, e sua figlia.  
«È maschio o femmina?»  
Mi sorprendo della domanda. Probabilmente non dovrei, non c’era sicuramente tempo di curarsi del sesso del bambino quando a tua moglie sta accadendo qualcosa di strano e tu sei un medico, ma sei sicuramente dovuto uscire dalla stanza.  
Ma come fa a non riconoscerla lì, in mezzo a tanti bambini insignificanti a confronto?  
«E’ una bambina.»  
Lo vedo sorridere, con la coda dell’occhio, e annuire.  
«Sai anche qual è?»  
Gliela indico con un cenno della mano e questa volta John si aggrappa al mio cappotto.  
Non so che fare. Non so come muovermi. Non so _cosa dovrei fare_.  
«Ti… ti hanno detto che è lei?»  
Scuoto la testa e non tolgo gli occhi dalla mano che –salda- non intende lasciarmi andare.  
La sua voce trema lievemente, ed è una cosa che non sopporto, un dolore che vorrei sobbarcarmi io, perché non è giusto che sopporti anche questo.  
«Sherlock io… non ho il coraggio…»  
Mi volto a guardarlo, ma lui non solleva gli occhi dall’ammasso di copertine oltre il vetro.  
 _Hai il coraggio John, ne hai eccome. Forse non te ne sei semplicemente ancora reso conto._  
«Il nome?»  
Non voglio pronunciare un “avevate già pensato…?”: finché non sarà lui a dirmi che sua moglie non ce l’ha fatta, io non lo darò come un dato di fatto.  
«Sunshine.»  
Annuisco e mi ritrovo a sorridere.  
«È perfetto.»  
E lo sarà sicuramente, perché crescerà felice e sorridente, e sarà una delle bambine, ragazze, donne più solari sulla faccia della Terra.  
Resta per un po’ il silenzio tra di noi, e piano piano sento la sua mano scivolare via dal mio cappotto: non voglio.  
«Torna a casa con me.» glielo dico senza riflettere e mi maledico già dopo la prima sillaba. Perché gli sto facendo questo? Perché _mi_ sto facendo questo?  
Mi guarda con aria sorpresa, aggrottando le sopracciglia (amo quando lo fa) e poi scuote il capo.  
«Non funzionerebbe più, Sherlock. Non ti sarei più d’aiuto per nessun caso. Ho una bambina da accudire che mi occuperà la maggior parte del tempo. E tu odi i bambini, strillano troppo.» tenti di sorridere, ma fallisci, e questo fa ancora più male.  
 _Qui non stiamo parlando di bambini John, stiamo parlando della_ tua _bambina, e niente di_ così _tuo potrà mai infastidirmi._  
«Io ho un lavoro molto più flessibile del tuo, con orari che posso gestire come più mi aggrada, e la signora Hudson è in pensione, non ha nulla da fare, e le farebbe solo un enorme piacere.» e in fin dei conti è tutto vero.  
Sembra rifletterci su, ma non mi vuole ancora dare una risposta. Non è un problema, io aspetterò.  
«Nel frattempo puoi venire quando ti senti troppo stanco.»  
«Posso stare da te oggi, allora?»  
Il cuore salta un colpo.  
«La tua camera è sempre libera.»  
Non ci guardiamo mentre parliamo, entrambi continuiamo a tenere gli sguardi dritti davanti. In fin dei conti ci stiamo dicendo troppo, non dicendo assolutamente niente.  
Passano altri minuti di silenzio.  
«Vado… vado a vederla. Vuoi venire con me?»  
«Sì.»  
Sempre, John.  
   
Qualche giorno dopo, John può finalmente portare a casa la bambina.  
Sono venuti tutti a vedere la piccola, nei giorni in ospedale, chi portando qualcosa con sé, chi congratulandosi.   
E John è diviso a metà.  
E’ diviso tra la felicità di avere una figlia così bella, e il dolore per aver perso la moglie, e non sa nemmeno lui come doversi sentire. E infatti si è sentito solamente perso. Lo vedo, lo percepisco,  lo so.  
Molly, appena vista la bambina, si è messa a piangere e l’ha presa in braccio avvicinandosela al viso, facendo dei strani versi che una persona adulta non dovrebbe fare, e poi si è avvicinata a John e –passandomi Sunshine- l’ha abbracciato, stringendolo forte e continuando a piangere, anche se per motivi diversi. Lei e John hanno litigato anni addietro. John non le ha perdonato il fatto di avermi aiutato e averlo preso in giro, continuandolo a guardare negli occhi, mentendogli. E Molly gli ha dato ragione, anche se si è sentita male per tutto il tempo della sceneggiata (io lo so), si è sentita divorare dentro per il senso di colpa (e anche lì, in quel frangente, io non ho fatto niente) ma è andata avanti. Per me. _Cosa faccio io alle persone?_ _Perché faccio del male a tutti rimanendo a guardare?_  
Ora però, vedendo John allacciare le braccia attorno alle spalle esili di Molly, posso vedere che è tornato veramente tutto come prima.  
Sunshine muove la testolina e riporto la mia totale attenzione su di lei. Ha aperto gli occhi poche ore dopo essere venuta al mondo, e quegli occhi mi hanno catturato.  
Non ha propriamente il colore degli occhi di John, ha lo stesso blu –questo è certo- ma attorno alle iridi sfumano in un bel verde chiaro, le ciglia sono incredibilmente lunghe e bionde e ti fissa. _Ti fissa_.  
Cosa che non è possibile, visto che i bambini per i primi giorni vedono solamente ombre indistinte.  
Muove le manine e le gambette paffute e io continuo a sentirmi strano con un altro essere umano (così piccolo) in braccio, ho una sensazione di disagio addosso che non ha intenzione di sparire. Non è disagio perché è una bambina, è un disagio dovuto al sentirsi inadeguato (per la prima volta in vita mia). Perché ho paura di sbagliare qualcosa: un bambino non ha reazioni logiche, non pensa prima di agire, potrebbe iniziare ad agitarsi e cadermi dalle braccia, potrebbe iniziare a piangere (come è già successo) e io non saprei cosa fare per calmarla. Mi sento a disagio e additato dalla gente che mi reputa inadeguato. Non mi è mai importato cosa pensasse la gente, ma non vorrei lo pensasse pure John.   
Si sono fatti vivi anche Greg, Mike e la signora Hudson. Incredibilmente, anche Mycroft è interessato al nascituro e mi ha chiesto di inviargli delle foto.  
 _Sono molto impegnato; purtroppo non ho del tempo libero per venire a trovare il dottor Watson e fargli le mie congratulazioni.-MH_  
Non servo sicuramente io per capire che è una balla sotto tutti i punti di vista; semplicemente mio fratello e John non sono in buoni rapporti. Perdonare Molly per avermi aiutato è un conto, perdonare mio fratello per avermi (veramente) venduto è un altro paio di maniche.  
John non riesce a comprendere come Mycroft abbia potuto farmi questo; ma lui non è un Holmes, non è cresciuto come noi, non sa che alle volte c’è qualcosa –o qualcuno- da dover sacrificare per un bene o una serenità maggiore. Per quanto mi riguarda, tra me e mio fratello non è cambiato niente.  
Gli mando le immagini e aggiungo una risposta caustica, non è il caso di essere troppo gentili.  
Alla fine John ha rinunciato alla mia proposta di tornare a Baker Street, vuole provare a farcela da solo. Deve farcela da solo.  
Io non dico niente, me l’ero immaginato in fin dei conti. Ma voglio che sappia che la porta sarà sempre aperta, devo ribadirglielo, devo farglielo capire.  
Ma lui sa.  
Lo capisco da come mi sorride e mi guarda e annuisce, senza esserci scambiati una parola. Solo John riesce a fare questo. Solo John.  
Lo accompagno fino alla casa che apparteneva a lui e Mary e lo aiuto a portare dentro i vari regali arrivati da amici e parenti.  
Ora gli toccherà la parte più difficile.  
L’assedio dei parenti di Mary, il funerale da organizzare, la bambina da tenere, le telefonate da fare.  
Ma vuole rimanere solo in tutto questo.  
Entrando nell’appartamento non posso fare a meno di notare il caos che regna sovrano lì dentro (non da John), probabilmente non ha toccato niente dal giorno che si sono rotte le acque a Mary e sono corsi in ospedale.  
Dopo aver sistemato tutto e aver messo la bambina a dormire, John torna nel soggiorno e un piccolo alone d’imbarazzo s’insinua tra di noi. Perché?  
«Vuoi del tè?» offre.  
Annuisco, non me ne voglio andare.    
Sono passati esattamente sedici giorni dall’ultima volta che l’ho visto –chiamate di skype escluse ovviamente, quello non è _vedere_ una persona- e inizio ad infastidirmi. Sembra che la criminalità di Londra stia esplodendo esattamente in questo mese, e che Lestrade non sia più in grado di risolvere nemmeno un semplicissimo caso di omicidio a scopo di rapina, senza il mio aiuto.  
E so che a  John –in un modo o nell’altro- servirebbe di più che all’ispettore.  
E’ stanco morto: si vede dalle occhiaie violacee che gli contornano gli occhi e dal fatto che non riesce quasi a tenerli aperti. La bambina piange -non in continuazione, ma piange- e John si divide tra l’andare a fare la spesa, farla dormire, svegliarsi ogni tre ore per darle da mangiare, farle il bagno, parlare con i parenti che vogliono vederla e gli invadono casa non capendo quanto sia distrutto e via discorrendo.  
Ma non chiede una mano. Mai.  
Continua a sorridere e a dire che va tutto bene, quando è evidente il contrario.  
La signora Hudson si è fatta più furba ed è andata a trovarlo un paio di giorni, imponendosi nel farlo andare a dormire mentre lei si occupava della piccola. Dal canto mio mi sono occupato di fargli arrivare la spesa a casa quasi ogni giorno. Lo so che lo sa, ma entrambi facciamo finta di niente.  
Il funerale di Mary si è svolto nei giorni scorsi. Mi sono tirato fuori da qualsiasi impegno –importante o meno- per almeno un paio d’ore e sono semplicemente rimasto là, senza dire o fare niente, ma John ha apprezzato.  
Il cellulare vibra e mi riprendo dai miei pensieri. Mi sposto dalla finestra e raggiungo il tavolo.  
Leggo il nome sul display: Lestrade. Ancora?  
«Che c’è?»  
Evidentemente il mio tono non dev’essergli piaciuto particolarmente –quando mai?!- perché ci mette un po’ a rispondere (segno che ha preso un lungo respiro prima di parlare).  
«Mi serve una mano, vieni?»  
«Se è come l’ultima volta posso fare a meno di scomodarmi.»  
«Non hai nulla da fare.»  
No, al momento no, ma ho detto a John che avrebbe potuto contattarmi in ogni momento se ne avesse avuto bisogno.  
«Non riusciamo a venirne fuori, Sherlock.»  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo anche se non può vedermi e inizio a girare per la stanza.  
John non si fa sentire, non chiede una mano, in questi giorni non gli è accaduto niente, ha superato anche il funerale della moglie stoicamente.  
Sbuffo.  
«Va bene. Dove?»  
«Siamo alla stazione di King’s cross.»  
«Arrivo.»  
   
Come volevasi dimostrare, Lestrade sta dando prova di un incompetenza oltre l’immaginabile comprensione. La moglie lo sta di nuovo tradendo (perché non la lascia?), ma questa volta con l’istruttore della palestra, ed evidentemente ne è consapevole, perché non capire che questo è semplicemente un delitto passionale compiuto dalla (ormai vedova) signora Taylor potrebbe considerarsi un errore (piuttosto grave) da principiante.  
Portandola al distretto è bastato veramente poco per farle cedere i nervi e confessare.  
Sospiro pesantemente e prendo fuori il cellulare -mentre Lestrade continua a parlarmi di cose di cui non m’interessa assolutamente niente-, decisamente annoiato.  
Una chiamata persa.  
Sgrano gli occhi e il cuore mi perde un battito. Non può essere.  
Sblocco il telefono e la chiamata è sua. E’ _sua,_ maledizione!  
Mi alzo dalla sedia di scatto e faccio per andarmene ma l’ispettore mi ferma.  
«Ehi Sherlock! Non ho finito.»  
Mi basta un’occhiataccia per farlo zittire, sbuffa e inizia un cenno di saluto con la mano ma non ho tempo di aspettare nemmeno quello.  
Compongo il numero di John e lo trovo staccato.  
Cos’è successo?  
Okay, il panico è assolutamente inutile, cerco di calmarmi.  
John ha fatto una chiamata -una sola!- magari non era importante, magari voleva solo parlare e ora il telefono è staccato perché è crollato a dormire. Cosa probabile essendo l’una del mattino.  
«Maledizione!»  
Digrigno i denti e chiamo un taxi.  
Non si può andare avanti in questa maniera.  
John tornerà a casa. Casa _sua_.  
Decido di fermarmi al 221B prima di andare da lui, è il caso di mettere via eventuali sostanze nocive per la bambina che…  
Scendo dal taxi e lo vedo.  
E’ qui.  
Se ne sta seduto sulle scale, all’entrata, la carrozzina alla sua sinistra assieme a un enorme borsone, e la bimba in braccio premuta contro il petto.  
Mollo al tassista venti sterline senza aspettare il resto e in due falcate sono davanti il portone.  
«John… cosa…?»  
John alza il viso e mi guarda, con quel sorriso stanco ma sempre estremamente dolce.  
«Sherlock…» si schiarisce la gola, e prova a parlare ma sembra che qualcosa lo blocchi.  
«E’ successo qualcosa?»  
Lo guardo: è dimagrito, è pericolosamente dimagrito, le occhiaie non sono mai state così segnate e trema leggermente. Da quanto è qui?  
«Potevi entrare in casa!» incrocio un braccio col suo e lo aiuto ad alzarsi, stando attento alla bambina. La signora Hudson oggi è fuori città.  
Lui ride, anche se non è divertito.  
«Ho lasciato le chiavi nell’appartamento.» tossisce «L’altro appartamento. E Sherlock… non ci voglio più tornare. Posso… posso…? Per favore.»  
Un pugno allo stomaco avrebbe fatto meno male. Essere picchiato tutta la notte e il giorno successivo avrebbe fatto meno male di sentire John chiedere una cosa così _ovvia_.  
«Quanto sei… idiota.»  
Lo spingo dentro al caldo e porto il passeggino in atrio –per ora se ne resterà qui- mentre il borsone me lo carico in spalla.  
John sale con calma (troppa calma) le scale e crolla sul divano non appena entrato. Non credo ce la farà a muoversi da lì.  
Poggio a terra la sacca e gli prendo Sunshine dalle braccia e lo faccio stendere.  
«Ha già mangiato.» mi dice, «Dovrebbe essere okay ancora per qualche ora.»  
Prova a dire ancora qualcosa ma si addormenta di colpo e io rimango lì, a fissarlo con una bambina in braccio.  
Mi dirigo in camera mia e faccio ben attenzione ad appoggiarla al letto come mi hanno mostrato in ospedale quelli che mi sembrano anni addietro, prima la testa, poi il corpicino. Spero non si svegli proprio adesso. Prendo un piumone dall’armadio e torno in soggiorno.  
Osservo John che dorme, russando leggermente, e gli tolgo scarpe e giubbotto –entrambi gelati- coprendolo per bene.  
«Sei veramente uno stupido. Poi osavi dire a _me_ che non avevo cura di me stesso.»  
Resto a guardarlo ancora qualche istante -anche se so perfettamente che potrei andare avanti così tutta la notte- ma non me la sento di lasciare la bambina sola in camera.  
Riprendo il borsone e me lo porto di là.  
Entrando noto che Sunshine non si è svegliata, né mossa e tiro un sospiro di sollievo.  
Poggio la sacca sul letto e apro la zip, dando un’occhiata a quello che John ha deciso di portarsi dietro.  
Latte in polvere, pannolini, ciucci (provvederò personalmente a evitare a John di farli usare a Sunshine, tendono a far crescere i denti storti), tutine e pigiamini di ricambio. Noto con disappunto che non si è portato dietro niente di suo, ma dal disordine del borsone posso dedurre che abbia buttato dentro quello che al momento gli sembrava necessario.  
Domani. Domani andrò a prendere la sua roba.  
Nel frattempo, mi conviene mettere il pigiama e pianificare la giornata: per prima cosa devo far tornare a casa la signora Hudson, ci serve una mano con la piccola, e io (purtroppo) non credo di essere la persona più indicata alla situazione.  
Mi distendo e mi assicuro per un attimo che la bimba non si svegli, e poi resto immobile di nuovo. Sono sedici giorni che non vedo neppure lei.  
E’ cresciuta –per quanto può crescere una bambina in questo lasso di tempo- i capelli sembrano ancora chiari, ma non posso esserne sicuro con la poca luce che filtra dalla finestra. Stringe i pugni vicino al viso e respira con la bocca aperta.  
Non mi ero sbagliato allora, le labbra sono della madre.  
Si dice che non si può sapere fino ad una determinata età che cosa abbia il neonato del padre o cosa della madre, ma quelle sono proprio le labbra di Mary: il labbro superiore più grosso rispetto a quello inferiore,  con l’arco di cupido molto pronunciato, la fa sembrare quasi… dolce?  
Scuoto la testa impercettibilmente, questa è un’osservazione senza senso.  
Allungo una mano e le tocco una guancia: risulta molto morbida al tatto. Lei sembra accorgersene perché corruga la sopracciglia e apre e chiude la bocca due volte. Rimetto giù il braccio ma lei sembra ancora più infastidita e inizia a singhiozzare nel sonno.  
Perfetto.  
E adesso?  
Non ho abbastanza nozioni sui bambini, non so cosa bisognerebbe fare.  
John ha detto che ha mangiato, può essere che abbia già fame? Forse dovrebbe essere cambiata? Cosa dovrei…?  
Sento qualcosa spingermi in avanti e vado a scontrarmi con delicatezza contro la bambina, la sua testolina che preme contro il mio petto, e si calma.  
«Ha solo bisogno di contatto fisico Sherlock, come ogni essere umano. Quante volte te l’ho detto?»  
Sento la schiena di John premere contro la mia e per un secondo il mio cervello va in tilt.  
John è nel mio letto. Con me.  
«E ora segui il suo buon esempio e dormi: i suoi ritmi sono distruttivi.»  
Annuisco, e spero che senta il movimento sul cuscino anche se mi dà la schiena.  
Ad un certo punto il respiro di John si fa regolare, e sono sicuro che si sia addormentato. Ma mi sbaglio.  
«Sherlock…»  
Volto appena la testa, tentando di scorgerne il profilo, ma lui non tenta d’incrociare il mio sguardo.  
«Grazie.»  
Mi rigiro e tocco di nuovo la pelle liscia della bambina in una lieve carezza.  
«Idiota.»  
Lo sento ridere.  
   
Non appena entro nell’appartamento, noto che niente è cambiato rispetto a settimane prima. La casa continua a essere avvolta dal caos, sembra che qualcuno sia appena uscito di tutta fretta senza aver avuto tempo di sistemare il vaso caduto a terra, la sedia spostata di vari metri dal tavolo e vari vestiti scartati lasciati a terra. Possibile che John abbia vissuto qui senza toccare niente per tutto questo tempo?  
Non è voluto venire con me. Non ha nemmeno provato a mentire –forse sapeva semplicemente che non sarebbe servito-, ha semplicemente detto “Non me la sento”.  
Fuori c’è un taxi che mi aspetta, devo solo prendere dei vestiti, metterli nella valigia e tornarmene a casa. Il fatto di poter aprire l’armadio di John come fosse il mio e prendere i suoi abiti mi dà una strana sensazione, quasi di intimità. In anni di convivenza questa è stata una delle poche cose che non mi sono mai permesso di fare: aprirgli l’armadio e scovarne fuori tutti i segreti che ne potevano uscire. Guardare –ad esempio- la divisa militare e capire com’era caduto, quando, quante volte era stato colpito, quanti strappi si potevano vedere sulla stoffa. Trovare magari qualche foto, qualche pagina di libro, qualche diario e guardarli o leggerli (perché lo so, lo avrei fatto).  
Mi avvio verso la camera infondo al corridoio, ma mi ritrovo a fermarmi qualche passo prima dell’entrata.  
Guardo la porta bianca, chiusa, davanti a me e mi sembra che sia una specie di freno. Uno stop alla mia avanzata.  
Quella era la camera di John _e_ Mary, e non posso dire di rimanere indifferente a questo. Oltre la soglia ci sarà il loro letto, il colore delle pareti che avranno scelto assieme, il _loro_ armadio, la loro vita fino a pochi giorni prima.  
Perché gli ho detto che sarei venuto? Perché gli ho detto che ce l’avrei potuta fare? Non voglio entrare.  
Prendo un respiro, e penso che niente può essere più difficile di saltare da un tetto, no?  
Abbasso la maniglia ed entro, evitando accuratamente di guardarmi troppo intorno, avvicinandomi all’armadio, aprendolo e buttando nella valigia quello che mi sembra più famigliare: il maglione bianco a righe nere, quello azzurro a sottili righe blu, quello beige a coste e avanti così. Qualche paio di pantaloni dovrebbero bastargli, nel caso ne prenderemo degli altri. Prendo ancora qualche pigiama e posso andarmene. John non ha chiesto di prendergli qualcosa di preciso.  
Continuo a far finta di non vedere la parte di Mary, con i suoi abiti, le borsette, le sciarpe e chiudo la valigia uscendo di là alla svelta, notando però il colore delle pareti: arancioni. John odia l’arancione. Qualcosa in questa osservazione mi alleggerisce lo stomaco e posso uscire: dovevo mandare via il tassista e aspettarne un altro.  
Ripercorro i miei passi indietro e Mary con i suoi occhi grandi mi sta fissando.  
La foto è appesa vicino alla libreria e la ritrae mentre se ne sta seduta su una sedia con in mano un libro, sorridente a chi le sta facendo la foto (John, ovvio).  
Stringo forte la maniglia della valigia e passo oltre. E’ ora di andarsene veramente.  
   
Quando torno John è in cucina, intento a scaldare il biberon mentre con un braccio tiene la figlia e la culla tentando di farla smettere di piangere. Non è più il pianto sommesso che avevo sentito il primo giorno, è un pianto forte e piuttosto irritante.  
Lascio la valigia davanti la porta e mi avvicino. John mi saluta, e sembra un po’ più riposato e tranquillo del giorno prima. Credevo si trattasse di un effetto momentaneo dovuto all’aver avuto qualche ora di sonno in più (non ho praticamente dormito, quindi mi sono occupato io della bambina), ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo.  
John spegne la fiamma del fornello e sente se il latte ha la temperatura giusta, lo mette nel biberon e approfitta della bocca urlante –ergo aperta- di Sunshine per imboccarla.  
Lei smette prontamente di urlare e inizia a mandare giù il liquido in piccoli sorsi.  
John sospira.  
«Non credevo sarebbe stato così difficile.»  
Lo guardo alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Mi sembra che tu te la stia cavando egregiamente.»  
Si volta e mi guarda, venendomi incontro continuando a muovere il braccio che regge la bambina come cullandola.  
«Sono un disastro, Sherlock.»  
Mi viene da ridere, ma mi trattengo facendo una delle mie solite smorfie. John Watson un disastro; questa non l’avevo ancora sentita.  
«Non mi sembra che tu abbia fatto ancora gravi errori, mi sembra in piena salute e ben nutrita, non l’hai abbandonata in un bidone dell’immondizia, non l’hai buttata giù dalle scale, non l’hai lasciata morire fuori al freddo in mezzo alla neve.»  
Forse non è il modo più giusto per confortare una persona, forse andrebbe semplicemente detto “Sei fantastico, te la stai cavando alla grande!”, “Non dire sciocchezze, stai andando benissimo!” “Sei la persona migliore del mondo, niente di quello che fai è sbagliato.” ma so che John ha assistito anche ai casi sopracitati, nella sua vita. Quindi non può seriamente considerarsi un disastro come genitore.  
Nel frattempo Sunshine ha finito il latte, e si sta placidamente addormentando, voltata verso di me mentre allunga un braccio in mia direzione col pugnetto chiuso.  
«Posso?» chiedo senza nemmeno rendermene conto, muovendo un passo in avanti.  
John mi guarda stranito, poi si fa più vicino e me la mette in braccio. Lei volta la testolina verso la mia spalle e lì si addormenta. Qualcosa mi stringe lo stomaco.  
«Te la tengo mentre vai a sistemare la tua roba di sopra, non pretenderai che ti faccia anche da massaia.», fingo indifferenza in quell’affermazione, e spero semplicemente che John non prenda la mia frase per quello che è: una via di fuga.  
Lui annuisce e continua a fissarmi per diversi secondi, finché non si volta e raggiunge la porta, prende la valigia e inizia a salire le scale per camera sua.  
   
«Ora come si fa?»  
La voce di Lestrade mi irrita. La domanda non meriterebbe nemmeno una risposta.  
John è uscito a fare una passeggiata; voleva rimanere un po’ da solo, così la signora Hudson si è offerta di tenere la bambina per il pomeriggio. Lestrade è arrivato quando lui se n’è andato, un breve “ciao” e un paio di pacche sulle spalle: non serve loro altro per salutarsi.  
«Allora?» evidentemente lui non è del mio avviso e pretende che io dica qualcosa.  
«Non mi chiamerai se non per casi al di sopra del livello sette, non serve che ti dica quale tipo di livello sia, lo sai già. Nel caso tu proprio non riuscissi a fare a meno della mia presenza, ti consiglierei di cambiare lavoro, ma so che questa opinione è prettamente personale e forse non volevi sentirla. Comunque sia, mandami dei messaggi e degli MMS, puoi mandarmi i fascicoli per mail o spedirmeli a casa in busta anonima. Non darmeli di persona, John probabilmente si sentirebbe in colpa e farebbe di tutto per farmi venire sulle scene del crimine, cosa che io –per il momento- non voglio fare. Verrò solo se strettamente necessario e se non riuscirò ad avere tutte le informazioni dai file ricevuti.»  
L’ispettore fa un cenno d’assenso e si stringe le mani, voltando nervosamente la testa.  
Sbuffo.  
«Cosa c’è?»  
Lui rialza la testa e nel contempo si alza dalla sedia, lasciando la lattina di birra mezza piena sul tavolo.  
«Niente. Solo… E’ una brutta situazione.»  
Non per me.  
E’ un pensiero prettamente egoistico, e forse dovrei sentirmi in colpa per averlo concepito, ma non ci riesco; non del tutto almeno.  
«Mh.» è l’unica cosa che riesco a rispondere, e Lestrade mi guarda, e -purtroppo per me- so cosa voglia dire quell’occhiata.  
«Non ho bisogno di ramanzine o paternali, o qualsivoglia tipo di discorso, Lestrade, te lo dico sin da ora.»  
Annuisce: ha capito.  
«Sai che John inizierà a fare domande comunque, vero? Sul perché non lavori a nessun caso, intendo.»  
Questa volta tocca a me fare un cenno d’assenso.  
«Ho progettato diverse scuse che potrebbero andare avanti mesi, quando le avrò finite, vedremo cosa fare. Oltretutto John potrebbe anche non aver bisogno del mio aiuto e…» per un attimo quella considerazione fatta ad alta voce mi spiazza, non ci avevo mai pensato prima, «E…» continuo fingendo indifferenza «Potrei tranquillamente riprendere in mano il lavoro senza problemi. In fine dei conti, sarebbe una soluzione momentanea per dargli una mano ad abituarsi alla situazione.»  
Congiungo le dita delle mani e le porto sotto il mento. Lestrade sembra non aver notato nulla di strano nella mia reazione: perfetto.  
Finisce la sua lattina di birra in poche sorsate, poi si alza e se ne và, salutando con un cenno del capo.  
Mi alzo e mi avvicino alla finestra per accertarmi che se ne stia andando, ha iniziato a piovere (John non ha l’ombrello) e lo vedo camminare a passo svelto dall’altra parte della strada. Ottimo.  
Mi distendo sul divano e chiudo gli occhi.  
 _Potrebbe anche non aver bisogno del mio aiuto._  
Alle mie orecchie sembrava un “Potrebbe anche non aver bisogno di me”. Il ché è vero. In fin dei conti si era costruito un’altra vita. Aveva trovato una ragazza, si era ripreso, si era sposato, era passato oltre alla mia (finta) morte.  
Perché fa male?  
Sento bussare alla porta. Non ho voglia di alzarmi. Non ho voglia di vedere nessuno. E non può essere John.  
«Sherlock caro, ho problemi con la bambina.»  
Mi ritrovo davanti la porta in poche falcate e la apro.  
Sunshine piagnucola. Non piange, piagnucola.  
Alzo un sopracciglio e guardo la signora Hudson.  
Lei scuote la testa. Non sa proprio cosa fare.  
Inutili le solite domande di routine sui bambini (E’ stata cambiata? Ha mangiato? E’ stata svegliata?); ha avuto dei nipoti, sa come si trattano dei pargoli.  
Gliela prendo dalle mani e l’appoggio alle spalla. Sento le manine che si avvicinano ai capelli e tirano forte. E’ qualcosa di fastidioso, ma non faccio niente.  
Dopo qualche secondo sembra calmarsi, e non posso fare a meno di guardare la mia padrona di casa con aria interrogativa, lei fa lo stesso.  
«Oh beh caro, a questo punto credo semplicemente che ti conosca meglio, e si senta più tranquilla con te che con me.» sorride di uno dei suoi sorrisi furbi ma al contempo gentili.  
Sento Sunshine emettere qualche piccolo versetto e le passo una mano sulla schiena in una breve carezza. Continua a fare dei versetti innocui.  
«Prepari del tè signora Hudson.»  
Mi avvicino di nuovo alle poltrone e ne scosto una, per farle cenno di sedersi (dopo che avrà fatto del tè).  
«Non sono la governante.»  
Ma si dirige comunque in cucina.  
   
Sunshine ha compiuto quattro mesi due giorni fa, e qualcosa mi fa pensare che non è possibile che sia passato così tanto tempo.  
Le prime notti, per John, erano state un incubo: svegliarsi sotto le grida della bambina, per prepararle il biberon o cambiarla o cullarla o tutte e tre le cose insieme lo stava facendo impazzire. All’inizio aveva rifiutato il mio aiuto, dicendomi di non volermi infastidire più del necessario, finché non era crollato (letteralmente) stanco morto e aveva preso in considerazione l’idea di farsi dare una mano (soprattutto perché –al contrario suo- io dormo molto meno e ho più tempo per starle dietro senza stancarmi).  
Già da un po’,quando la mettiamo a terra, tenta di sollevare la testa (e riesce a tenerla eretta quando sta in braccio), cerca di toccare tutto quello che le sta intorno, si mette le mani in bocca (John mi ha spiegato più volte che non si può proprio evitare questa fase della crescita) e sorride (oltre con la bocca anche con gli occhi, come fa John) ai visi gentili.  
Molly è passata a portare alcuni regali (tra cui nuove tutine e diversi giochi di plastica che emettono suoni bizzarri, eviterò di far usare anche quelli alla bambina) e si è messa a fare foto da ogni angolazione tutta sorridente, poi ha preso in braccio la piccola e ha iniziato a girare per la stanza parlottando con lei.  
Lestrade non sa bene come comportarsi con i bambini e all’inizio si tiene un po’ a distanza, finché non è proprio John ad aiutarlo a tenerla e allora inizia anche lui a fare qualche vocetta stridula che fa tanto ridere Sunshine e storcere le labbra a me (ma con chi diavolo lavoro? Comunque sia, John mi ha detto che anch’io quando non me ne accorgo inizio a parlottare. Non gli credo).  
La signora Hudson invece è una costante e la bambina si ritrova a sorridere ogni volta che la vede, un po’ come fa con me e John.  
John mi aveva anche chiesto di accompagnarlo a New Scotland Yard siccome “Greg” aveva parlato di Sunshine a tutti quanti e ora ci ritrovavamo con una accozzaglia di persone curiose. Altri visi sorridenti di fronte alla bambina e tante congratulazioni. Perfino Sally l’ha presa in braccio e coccolata e non ha fatto nessuna battuta sarcastica nei miei confronti.  
Gli occhi non hanno cambiato colore e sono rimasti di un bel blu con le iridi verdi, i capelli sono fini e biondissimi, adesso le coprono per bene tutta la testolina.  
Inizio a passare sempre più tempo a guardarla.  
«Papà.»  
Silenzio.  
«Papà.»  
Lei mi guarda, appoggiata alle mie cosce, aprendo e richiudendo la bocca emettendo solo qualche leggero verso, continuando a ridere e a fare delle piccole bolle con la saliva. Dovrei probabilmente trovarlo disgustoso, ma non ci riesco.  
Sento il divano abbassarsi e John farmisi vicino.  
«Sherlock, ha quattro mesi, è troppo presto, dalle tempo.» mi poggia una mano sul braccio.  
Mi volto a guardarlo e corrugo le sopracciglia.  
«Lo so che è troppo piccola, però credo sia importante iniziare a mostrarle il labiale e farle capire una parola. So per certo di aver iniziato a parlare attorno agli otto mesi, io»Silenzio. Maledizione. Mi capita sempre più spesso di fare certe gaffe e non rendermene conto.  
Potevo anche aver iniziato a parlare presto, ma lei non è mia figlia, non ha il mio DNA. E inizio a dimenticarmene un po’ troppo spesso.  
«Sherlock, ti ricordo che tu –nel bene e nel male- sei una specie di genio. Ti ripeto: abbiamo tutti i nostri tempi, tu dalle i suoi.»  
John; sempre troppo buono, anche quando non me lo merito.  
Riprende a parlare dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
«Allora hai iniziato a parlare presto, dovevo aspettarmelo.» sorride, e io con lui.  
«Già, ma Mycroft ha iniziato qualche settimana prima di me; però io camminavo già verso i tredici mesi, mi sembra, mentre lui verso i quindici. Evidentemente era troppo grasso già da piccolo e le sue gambe tozze non riuscivano a reggerlo.»  
John ride. Ride anche se ho nominato Mycroft, e la cosa non sembra infastidirlo. Forse c’è qualche speranza.  
Lo sento avvicinarsi e poco dopo mi ritrovo il suo viso sulla mia spalla, il suo braccio attorno alle mie spalle. Mi si mozza il respiro.  
Lui guarda semplicemente verso il basso.  
«Sunshine, Sherlock vuole che inizi a parlare, e anche alla svelta. Che cosa dobbiamo fare con lui?»  
La bambina ride e tenta di prendersi i piedini; la circondo con le braccia per non farla cadere.  
John muove il viso annuendo e io non ho il coraggio di muovermi nemmeno di mezzo millimetro. Potrei sfiorargli la guancia con la mia facendolo passare per un gesto casuale, in una carezza che non mi sono mai concesso, ma ho paura del dopo. Del niente che mi rimarrebbe dopo.   
«Sì, sono d’accordo anch’io. Ce lo dobbiamo tenere così.»  
Lo vedo allungare una mano e farle delle carezze sulla pancia, lei ride contenta.  
«Che dici, gli chiediamo anche perché non prende più dei casi da diversi mesi?»  
Mi irrigidisco impercettibilmente. Lui continua a non guardarmi, parlando con la bambina.  
«Lestrade non ha nulla d’interessante per le mani.», rispondo meccanicamente, facendo la voce annoiata (più del solito).  
John sbuffa e sorride appena.  
«Già, e questa è la scusa numero otto che usa a rotazione assieme alle altre nove, non è vero Sunny?»  
Sunny; un nomignolo che mi è uscito un giorno dalla bocca, senza nemmeno pensarci. E’ piaciuto a entrambi.  
«John, mi stai irritando.»  
«E tu mi stai dando dello stupido, più del solito, senza nemmeno accorgertene.»  
Mi volto di scatto e vado a sbattere con il naso contro la sua nuca, il suo odore mi invade le narici per qualche secondo e mi distrae.  
«Cosa intendi?»  
Vedo il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi e capisco che ha sospirato silenziosamente.  
«Che li leggo i giornali, guardo la tv, vedo i pacchi che ti arrivano a casa, Sherlock. E non sono così idiota. Ma soprattutto non capisco cosa tu stia facendo. Sono in paternità, la signora Hudson è libera e può sempre darmi una mano, quindi perché ti stai togliendo quello che ti piace di più, ovvero lavorare?»  
 _Perché, da un po’ di tempo a questa parte, non è la cosa più importante._  
 _Perché, anche se mi manca, sento il bisogno di dover rimanere qui con voi. Perché anch’io leggo i giornali, e vedo i segni fatti a matita e dopo cancellati sugli annunci per cercare casa, e temo il giorno in cui tornerò e non vedrò più né te né lei, perché ve ne sarete andati._  
«Perché cerchi casa?» una domanda di risposta a un’altra domanda.  
Alza il viso di scatto dalla mia spalla, e mi fissa.  
Resta lì, quasi un minuto intero, nel suo mutismo, a fissarmi.  
«Sherlock, non potrò rimanere per sempre in questa casa.», lo dice come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
«Perché no?»  
Alza gli occhi al cielo, guarda da un’altra parte, si gratta il collo con la mano sinistra (come fa sempre quando è nervoso).  
«Perché Sunny crescerà, prima o dopo, e dovrà avere una sua stanza, un suo spazio, e questa casa è semplicemente troppo piccola. Andava bene per noi due, ma adesso siamo in tre.»  
«Non voglio che ve ne andiate.»  
E’ un dato di fatto, è un’altra ragione prettamente egoistica perché _io_ non voglio che se ne vadano.   
Cala uno strano silenzio nella stanza, e le labbra di John s’incurvano verso il basso, mentre mi poggia una mano sulla coscia vicino  Sunshine che si sta pian piano addormentando, stringendo il mio indice nel suo pugnetto. Mi scappa un sorriso.  
«Possiamo trovare una soluzione, e Sunny è ancora piccola. Non c’è motivo di affrettare i tempi.»  
Non può darmi torto: ho ragione.  
Sembra esasperato, sembra ponderare una replica, alzando gli occhi verso il soffitto (di nuovo), sembra arrabbiato.  
Invece, in risposta, fa una cosa che non mi sarei aspettato: si riappoggia a me, fianco contro braccio, tempia contro spalla.  
«Mi sei mancato.»  
Sento un leggero brivido salirmi su per la schiena a quell’affermazione. Da dove esce fuori? Perché?  
«Impossibile; sono più di quattro mesi che abitiamo di nuovo insieme.»  
Questa volta sospira piuttosto pesantemente, come se fosse seccato.  
«Prima, idiota. Prima, mi sei mancato.»  
 _Oh._  
«Da come hai reagito all’epoca, non lo avrei mai detto.»  
Ride piano, attento a non svegliare la bambina.  
«Ti sei meritato parola per parola.»  
Annuisco.  
«Almeno ti sei limitato al “bastardo figlio di puttana”, avevo pensato ad eventualità peggiori.»  
«I pugni non ti sono sembrati abbastanza?»  
«Oh no, quelli erano perfetti, assestati in maniera magistrale, oserei dire.»  
Ci ritroviamo a sghignazzare entrambi. E’ la prima volta che parliamo di questo argomento con tranquillità, e la cosa mi sorprende. Probabilmente, a questo punto, mi ha veramente perdonato tutto.  
Forse, per una volta, potrei fare una piccola concessione ad entrambi.  
«Lo sai, mi sei mancato anche tu.»  
La tensione nell’aria si alleggerisce e nessuno dei due dice più niente per un po’.  
   
John alla fine ha ragione (anche se non glielo dirò): è assurdo non partecipare alle indagini quando lui si è ripreso così bene, e la signora Hudson dà sempre una mano.  
Quindi, mi carico Sunny su una spalla e chiamo un taxi per dirigermi alla centrale: camminare fino lì con Sunshine in braccio sarebbe piuttosto scomodo.  
Quando entro nell’ufficio di Lestrade lo vedo fissare prima me, poi la bambina, poi guardarsi intorno e oltre la mia spalla, cercando John.  
«John non c’è.» dico semplicemente, mentre Sunny si è attaccata con la bocca al mio collo spostando a fatica la sciarpa. Le accarezzo la testa e mi siedo di fronte l’ispettore che non la smette di fissarmi stranito.  
«Allora, c’è qualche caso con una certa rilevanza?»  
Sulle prime non risponde, prendendo in mano una matita, facendola dondolare sbattendola contro la scrivania. Alla fine ghigna.  
«John lo sa?»  
Mi aspettavo questa domanda.  
«Se sua figlia non è in casa e non ci sono nemmeno io, credo sia piuttosto ovvio che sia con me, non trovi?»  
Prende fuori il cellulare dalla tasca iniziando a comporre un messaggio.  
«Quindi non c’è nessun problema se lo invito a raggiungerci?» chiede sarcastico, il maledetto.  
Sbuffo contro la testolina bionda e sento la bambina ridere.  
«Il mio aiuto ti serve o no? Se no me ne torno a casa.»  
Lo vedo afferrare il bordo della scrivania e prendere un piccolo slancio per spostarsi indietro con la sedia, alzare poi le gambe e poggiarle al tavolo, guardandomi serio.  
«Non ti farò venire sulle scene del crimine con una bambina, mentre John –suo padre, per intenderci- non ne è al corrente. Puoi anche scordartelo. E non dirmi che non è importante che John lo sappia, perché se così fosse glielo avresti detto senza problemi. Sai che non gli andrebbe bene.»  
Alzo un sopracciglio sarcasticamente: bravo Lestrade, forse non sei effettivamente così stupido.  
«Con lei verrò solo sul luogo del delitto a dare una prima occhiata, non mi metterò a correre per tutta Londra con una bambina in braccio. Credevo che la cosa fosse ovvia.»  
«Santo cielo Sherlock, non è per il fatto degli inseguimenti, è una bambina!»  
Annuisco, clemente, parlando lentamente come per farmi sentire meglio.  
«Certo, una bambina di quattro mesi e undici giorni, che non ha una memoria visiva simile da sognarsi cadaveri di notte o rimanerne sconvolta.»  
«Vallo a dire a John.» è la sua unica risposta.  
E’ evidente che non intende demordere.  
Faccio un lungo sospiro e tiro fuori il cellulare dalla tasca interna del cappotto. Nel frattempo Lestrade si alza e mi viene vicino, allungando le mani verso la mia bambina. Lo guardo male, ma non demorde e la prende in braccio; sento il piccolo peso lasciare la mia spalla e il calore di quel piccolo corpo abbandonarmi. Non è una sensazione piacevole.  
L’ispettore si appoggia contro il bordo della scrivania e la solleva in aria, facendola ridere.  
Compongo il numero di John e aspetto che risponda. Quando lo fa, gli spiego la situazione e non serve che ripeta a Lestrade quello che ha risposto; lo ha urlato talmente forte che probabilmente anche gli agenti al piano inferiore hanno sentito.  
   
John ci raggiunge in ufficio una ventina di minuti dopo, rosso in viso per la corsa e il freddo e mi viene incontro con aria minacciosa. _Lestrade: ti odio_.   
«Ma sei impazzito?»  
Scuoto le spalle e guardo l’ispettore che sembra godersela un mondo. Lo farò incarcerare per omicidio, falsificando delle prove in un indagine di Dimmock.  
«John, non è pericoloso. E sei stato tu a consigliarmi di tornare ad occuparmi dei casi.»  
Beh, più o meno.  
Lui mi guarda. Non fa altro. Mi guarda, corruga le sopracciglia, e apre di poco la bocca. Vuole dire talmente tanto da non riuscire a dire niente.  
«Ma non con la mia bambina!» urla infine, e lo fa talmente forte da spaventare Sunshine, che si mette a piangere.  
Entrambi scattiamo verso di lei e Lestrade ci guarda, non sapendo cosa fare o a chi darla.  
John mi guarda e mi faccio da parte, tornando un passo indietro.  
La prende in braccio sollevandola di poco e guardandola negli occhi, sorridendole e parlandole con calma. Questo è il metodo di John di tranquillizzarla: funziona sempre.  
Lei fa ancora un po’ la pantomima, strillando e facendo cadere calde lacrime, finché non si tranquillizza e allunga la manine toccandogli le guance e le sopracciglia.   
Mi avvicino e prendo dei fazzoletti dalla scrivania dell’ispettore e le asciugo il viso: torna a sorridere piano.  
«Voi tre…»  
Io e John ci voltiamo verso Lestrade che ha parlato: ci siamo entrambi dimenticati di lui.  
Ci fissa e scuote la testa ridendo. Per una volta non capisco cosa stia pensando.  
John sbuffa e mi guarda, sorridendo.  
Stavamo per iniziare a litigare; mi sono perso qualcosa?  
«Va bene.» dice semplicemente, e io non riesco a fare altro se non guardarlo.  
«Ve bene cosa?»  
«Andremo sulle scene del crimine. Ma niente inseguimenti.»  
Andremo?  
Lestrade sembra incredulo quanto me.  
«John, ma ne sei convinto?» chiede quest’ultimo infatti, prima che possa farlo io.  
Lo vedo annuire mentre bacia la guancia di Sunny e poi si avvicina di più a me, passandomela.   
La prendo in braccio piano e me la riappoggio sulla spalla, dove lei ormai sa già come mettersi comoda.  
«Sherlock le vuole bene quanto me. E, per una volta, posso dire per certo che non la metterebbe mai in pericolo. Però verrò anch’io, su questo non si discute.»  
Mentre i due continuano a parlare, io sento solo un profondo silenzio, per un attimo.  
Ho troppe emozioni dentro, da poter catalogare. Posso capire le due più semplici: imbarazzo, per aver sentito esternare a John il bene che voglio a sua figlia e felicità, per riaverlo di nuovo sulle scene del crimine. Con me.   
«T’insegnerò tutto quello che c’è da sapere.» sussurro all’orecchio di Sunshine che, anche se non capisce, resta a fissarmi con i suoi occhioni blu (come se stesse effettivamente pensando all’opzione) per poi sorridermi.  
   
 Dopo i primi casi, estremamente semplici e per nulla pericolosi, Lestrade ha iniziato a darci i soliti casi (quelli –per intenderci- dove bisogna lanciarsi nel Tamigi per catturare un assassino seriale) e sia io che John, ci accorgiamo che portarsi dietro Sunshine non è una grande idea ( _okay John, ho sbagliato_ ).  
Ma è comunque difficile abbandonarla alle cure della signora Hudson, soprattutto quando si mette a piangere e strillare vedendoci andare via allungando le sue manine, allargando e stringendo i pugnetti, ma pian piano si è affezionata tanto alla padrona di casa, da non accorgersi quasi della nostra assenza prolungata (anche se tentiamo di non stare mai via un intero giorno da casa).  
John non è più abituato ad un ritmo serrato del genere, e non dormire e non mangiare per giorni lo debilita più di quanto vuole ammettere, ma non vuole cedere ( _mai John, tu non cedi mai!_ ), così continua a venirmi dietro, anche se questo vuole dire arrancare.  
Non mi piace lavorare senza di lui, ma devo mandarlo a casa –alle volte- per riposare e stare un po’ con sua figlia, continuando le indagini da solo, anche se fa resistenza.  
«Sono in ansia, Sherlock.»  
«Non devi.»  
Ma so perfettamente cosa passa per la mente di John. Sono sparito per anni: non vuole lo faccia ancora o che mi accada davvero qualcosa.  
«Non mi succederà niente.» le solite (inutili) rassicurazioni. Solo allora però, John sospira, si massaggia pesantemente gli occhi e se ne va. Non si riposerà come dovrebbe, ma certamente di più che correndomi dietro.  
   
 _Come sta? –MH_  
Mycroft, l’uomo abituato a fare chiamate, che manda messaggi per non farsi sentire da John.  
Sbuffo e rimetto il telefono nella vestaglia. Cosa dovrei dirgli? In realtà, al momento non troppo bene; sta piangendo e John (dolce, dolcissimo John) le sta cantando una canzoncina per farla calmare (però con tutto l’amore del mondo John, ma un gatto a cui hanno pestato la coda è più intonato).  
Abbandono la finestra poggiando la tazza di tè sul tavolino e mi avvicino alla poltrona, le passo una mano sulla testolina bionda ma lei non accenna a calmarsi.  
«Che le prende?»  
John smette la cantilena e sospira esasperato: è da almeno dieci minuti che Sunshine sta andando avanti a piangere senza sosta.  
«Credo abbia mal di pancia, ma sinceramente non ne ho idea, è da ore che non vuole mangiare.»  
Annuisco.  
«Cosa stavi provando a cantare?»  
Fa una delle sue facce; quella alla “ho capito cosa stai intendendo, ma lasciamo cadere il discorso”, e mi ritrovo a sorridere.  
«You are my sunshine. Non ho molta fantasia per questo genere di cose.»  
Torno alla finestra e prendo archetto e violino.  
«Ripetimi il ritornello.»  
Lui lo fa, non con le parole ma a bocca chiusa, una piccola rivincita, probabilmente.  
Alla seconda volta che parte col ritornello, lo seguo col violino:  a orecchio dovrebbe essere più o meno giusta.  
Lei sembra distrarsi dal suono nuovo che invade l’appartamento e ferma il suo pianto disperato, continuando però delle piccole lamentele con le labbra semi chiuse e gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
John tira in fuori le labbra e inarca le sopracciglia.  
«Beh… forse è meglio della mia voce. Un altro miracolo alla Sherlock Holmes.»  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo impossibilitato a fare altro.  
Vado avanti per dieci minuti buoni e Sunny pare essersi calmata. Il distrarla con nuovi suoni sembra funzionare.  
Appoggio il violino al tavolo e tiro fuori di nuovo il cellulare.  
 _Vieni a controllare tu stesso. –SH_  
Non ho nemmeno il tempo di bloccare lo schermo.  
 _Sai perfettamente che non posso. –MH_  
Sì, lo so. Ma forse si può fare qualcosa.  
Vado a sedermi accanto a John che si è appoggiato per bene alla poltrona.  
«Dio, sono stanco.» dice, e non fatico a credergli guardandolo in faccia.  
Forse non è il momento più adatto, ma, probabilmente, per un discorso del genere non ci sarà mai un momento adatto.  
«John.»  
Volta piano la testa e mi guarda sorridendo, aspettando che parli.  
«John, vorrei chiedere a Mycroft di venire a trovarci.»  
Il sorriso si spegne immediatamente.  
Torna a guardare la bambina e a massaggiarle la pancia anche se si è addormentata.  
Non voglio litigare con John per colpa di Mycroft, però non mi va nemmeno di continuare in questa maniera. Preferivo quando mio fratello scriveva a John, per ottenere favori, piuttosto che a me.  
«Fai come vuoi.» è la sua risposta. Fa per alzarsi ma lo fermo.  
«Voglio che ci sia anche tu.»  
«Perché?»  
Mi esce un verso davvero poco gradevole dalle labbra, a giudicare dalla faccia di John. Mi scompiglio i capelli. Odio queste cose, odio i sentimenti, odio trovarmi da questa parte della barricata.  
Respiro forte.  
«Perché è inutile la situazione in cui ci troviamo. Scrive a _me_ per sapere come sta Sunshine, vorrebbe venire a vederla, vorrebbe tornare a passare di qui _per caso_ e tirarmi le sue solite frecciatine, con te che gli dai corda. Insomma…»  
Torna a guardarmi, stringe le labbra e scuote la testa.  
«Sai bene come la penso, Sherlock.»  
 _Sì, lo so._  
«Ho tentato di spiegarti più volte che l’ha fatto perché non c’era altro modo.»  
Questo discorso lo fa arrabbiare, lo si capisce, oltre dall’espressione, dalla vena sul collo che inizia a farsi più visibile, dai pugni che si stringono.  
«Non riesco a capire come tu faccia a rimanere così sereno, con lui. Ha semplicemente spiattellato tutta la tua infanzia, tutti i tuoi punti deboli, a un mostro com’era…» si blocca, si schiarisce la gola «E non ci ha pensato due volte. Tu hai dovuto buttarti da un tetto, e io ho avuto i peggiori incubi della mia vita.»  
Sospiro, e fisso per un attimo il tappeto.  
Non saprei come spiegargli che per noi due è semplicemente una cosa normale. Lui deve proteggere il Paese, ed è quello che fa, a costo di tutto, a costo di tutti. Ed è per questo che lui non ha nessuno, non è che non lo vuole, semplicemente non può.  
«John, fallo per me.»  
Regna il silenzio per quasi un intero minuto.  
«Va bene, ma non ti prometto niente.»  
E’ già un enorme passo avanti.  
   
Mycroft si è comportato in maniera ancora più impeccabile del solito, e se possibile questo ha irritato ancora di più John.  
Non si è trattenuto molto, giusto il tempo di prendere un tè e portare qualche regalo alla bambina (che comunque ha dato a me, e non a John) e osservarla per bene, sorridendo di qualcosa che poteva capire solo lui, ogni tanto.  
Prima di lasciarci per tornare alla sua vita da Governo Britannico però, ha guardato John e ha chinato la testa.  
«La ringrazio, John.»  
«Non è una seconda possibilità.»  
«E’ comunque più di quel che mi aspettavo.»  
John stringe i pugni, gli passo una mano sulla spalla e lui si rilassa.  
«Ci _sentiamo_ , fratellino.»  
Roteo gli occhi.  
«Purtroppo, immagino di sì.»  
Mycroft sorride, per una volta sinceramente, e scende le scale.  
Aspetto di sentire la porta al piano di sotto chiudersi e torno a guardare John, la mia mano ancora sulla sua spalla.  
«E’ andata così male?»  
Ghigna.  
«Avrei voluto prenderlo a pugni dal primo momento in cui è entrato, ma, soprattutto, rompergli quel maledettissimo ombrello.»  
Sorrido.  
«Suppongo sia per questo che si è portato quello vecchio di anni e si è vestito col completo più usurato, credo si aspettasse seriamente di venire colpito.»  
«Dici che sono ancora in tempo per raggiungerlo?»  
Scuoto la testa.  
«In mezzo alla strada? Ooh, troppi testimoni, aspettiamo che torni qui, una di queste mattine.»  
John sorride. Mi guarda, e sorride.  
Forse tornerà tutto apposto.  
   
C’è una cosa che da mesi mi riprometto di fare, e forse potrebbe essere oggi. John lo sa che giorno è, ma non ne ha parlato.  
Tappo le orecchie a Sunshine che mi è seduta addosso.  
«John!» urlo dal piano di sotto per farmi sentire fino in camera sua.  
Aspetto un paio di secondi.  
«John!»  
«Ho sentito! Dammi un attimo!»  
Tolgo le mani dalle orecchie di Sunny e lei mi guarda curiosa. Sorrido e lei mi ignora tornando a mettersi in bocca un giocattolo di plastica (hanno iniziato a crescerle i denti da latte e prova fastidio).  
John scende e mi guarda con aria spiritata.  
«Che c’è?»  
«Esco.»  
Cala il silenzio e lui mi guarda aprendo e chiudendo la bocca.  
«Da quando mi avvisi che esci? E poi mi hai fatto scendere solo per questo?!»  
«Io non ti ho detto di scendere. Ho solo richiamato la tua attenzione pronunciando il tuo nome. Potevi anche rimanere su. Comunque sia, esco con la bambina. Ti avvisavo solo per questo.»  
Lui si gratta la testa e sospira, alzando gli occhi.  
«Non sarebbe la prima volta che sparisci con lei senza dirmi niente.» mi fa notare. Ha ragione.  
Si appoggia le mani ai fianchi e fa un piccolo sorriso, si cala sulla testolina di Sunny e le da’ un bacio.  
«Ci vediamo dopo.»  
Si volta e fa per uscire salendo di nuovo in camera sua.  
Forse dovrei provare.  
«John.» lo richiamo, lui si volta tra il curioso e il seccato.  
«Non hai niente da fare oggi?»  
Rimane fermo, si morde le labbra, mi guarda fisso e stringe le mani: sa di cosa sto parlando.  
«No.»  
Annuisco.  
«Ci vediamo dopo.»  
   
La Circle line mi porta direttamente alla fermata di Hammersmith; da lì sono solo pochi minuti a piedi per raggiungere l’omonimo cimitero. John direbbe che non è un posto per bambini, John non ha ancora nominato una singola volta il nome di Mary. Oggi sono otto mesi dalla sua morte.  
Il cartello verde, posto sopra un basso muretto di pietra, mi avvisa che siamo arrivati.  
E’ un cimitero piuttosto grande e devo fare un attimo mente locale per ricordarmi da che parte andare. Percorro il sentiero in cemento con Sunny che si è risvegliata per colpa del freddo (dopo quasi mezz’ora in metro, è più che normale) e mi guardo intorno: mi sembra tutto incredibilmente uguale.  
Mi pare di ricordare che fosse vicino una tomba famigliare (di quelle grandi che ha anche la mia famiglia, e con relative statue) ma non ne sono così sicuro (ero troppo concentrato su John, in quel frangente). Alla fine la vedo: una piccola lapide di normale pietra bianca, un piccolo cumolo di terra e tanti fiori. Alcuni li ha portati John (almeno vuol dire che le fa visita), lo capisco dal tipo di fiore (lo stesso che aveva anche il giorno del funerale).  
Lascio il sentiero per salire sull’erba ancora bagnata dalla pioggia della mattina, e in pochi passi le sono davanti. Il silenzio, in questo momento, mi da’ solo enormemente fastidio. Perché, esattamente, sono venuto qui?  
Sospiro e guardo Sunny che se ne sta raggomitolata contro il mio petto: dovevo vestirla di più. Apro il cappotto e la copro anche con quello, spostandola sull’altro braccio (a otto mesi, inizia a diventare un po’ più pesante).  
Alcune persone mi passano vicino, qualcuna mi saluta con un leggero cenno del capo, altre si fermano addirittura a rivolgermi qualche parola e a farmi le condoglianze. Ci hanno scambiati per marito e moglie, Mary.  
Torno a guardare la pietra spoglia e la sua foto.  
«Sunny, questa è la mamma.»  
Lei non mi ascolta, si sta per addormentare di nuovo.  
«Era una donna con un sorriso per tutti, persino per me che non la potevo soffrire. E il motivo, evidentemente, lo sapevamo solo io e lei, siccome tuo padre non si è mai accorto di niente.», sospiro, mi trema un po’ la voce.  
«La prima volta che l’ho vista, l’ho odiata veramente. Più di quanto abbia mai odiato qualcuno. Anche più di…» mi fermo, non lo nomino da quella che ormai mi sembra una vita, come se il solo pronunciare il suo nome potesse riportarlo dal regno dei morti e sconvolgere le nostre vite ancora, di nuovo.  
«Ha preso con sé una delle poche persone che ritenevo importanti. In realtà ha preso _la più_ importante, e me l’ha strappata da sotto le mani. A me.»  
Guardo la foto che mi restituisce un sorriso, gli occhi ridenti.  
«Ma alla fine ho iniziato ad apprezzarla anch’io. Amava tuo padre, tanto. E lui si era ripreso. Come potevo volere del male a una persona che amava John quasi quanto me?» mi abbasso sul talloni, il viso all’altezza della foto.  
«Mi prenderò cura io di John adesso, Mary. Mi prenderò cura di entrambi, e lo farò al meglio delle mie capacità. Questa è una promessa.»  
Mi sento semplicemente più stanco, non mi sento meglio, non sento niente.  
«Tu hai aiutato John, e io ti devo qualcosa. Per una volta, non faccio tutto per mio egoismo personale.»  
Scuoto un po’ Sunshine e lei mugugna infastidita, aggrottando le sopracciglia, aprendo la bocca. E’ troppo piccola, ma torneremo a trovare sua madre.  
Mi viene in mente quella volta in cui mi ha accolto sulla soglia di casa e mi ha passato una asciugamano sui capelli bagnati dalla pioggia, iniziando a frizionare mentre io tentavo in tutti i modi di defilarmi da quella situazione imbarazzante, e lei semplicemente rideva.  
«In realtà Mary, manchi anche a me.»  
Guardo Sunshine che inizia a tirarmi la sciarpa, annoiata. E’ tempo di tornare a casa.  
   
Quando torniamo John non chiede nulla, mi accoglie con una tazza di tè e un sorriso bonario, quasi di scuse per qualcosa.  
Alle volte lo amo talmente tanto da spaventarmene da solo. E mi sento anche terribilmente in colpa.  
   
Poi, un giorno, John inizia a ricevere delle chiamate che lui semplicemente ignora.  
La prima volta sono seduto al tavolo a fare degli esperimenti per l’ultimo caso di Lestrade, John è sprofondato –stanco morto- nella sua poltrona, e Sunny è con la signora Hudson di sotto.  
Il cellulare inizia a suonare.  
John è un uomo a cui non piace perdere tempo, e, solitamente, dopo i primi due squilli ha già risposto. Questa volta però il telefono squilla più volte finché non si blocca (probabilmente entrando nella segreteria telefonica). Forse era solo qualcuno che ha sbagliato numero.  
Succede però altre tre volte, e questo mi distrae dalla reazione di un determinato collagene su pelle di animale. Mi volto e guardo John che non si è mosso di un millimetro. Possibile che dorma? No. Il respiro non è molto regolare, e la mano (anche se tenta di non darlo a vedere) sta arpionando il bracciolo della poltrona.  
Il telefono squilla ancora.  
«John?»  
Lui alza la testa e mi guarda. Fisso lui poi il telefono.  
«Pensi di rispondere?»  
Fa cenno di no.  
Alzo un sopracciglio. Che c’è che non va?  
Sbuffo e torno a guardare il microscopio.  
«Allora mettilo in modalità silenziosa. Mi sta disturbando.»  
Lo vedo con la coda dell’occhio prendere il cellulare in mano e sbloccare lo schermo, muove due volte il pollice e poi lo rimette sul tavolo.  
Aspetto qualche secondo in silenzio delle spiegazioni che non arrivano. Se John non ne vuole parlare, per ora lascerò perdere.  
   
La cosa va avanti ancora parecchie settimane, quasi ogni giorno, ma John non accenna a voler rispondere a quel maledetto telefono. Ad un certo punto, la prima cosa che fa la mattina è spegnerlo per riaprirlo la sera tardi, ignorando comunque i messaggi che gli arrivano.


	2. Chapter 2

L’ultimo caso che mi ha affibbiato Lestrade mi ha costretto a tornare a casa solo pochi minuti per diversi giorni; alla fine perfino io ho iniziato a sentirmi stanco.  
Quando consegno il pluri-omicida nelle mani dell’ispettore mi sento entusiasta, ma devo condividere con qualcuno questa esaltazione. Mi giro e mi dirigo verso casa, e addio Lestrade.  
Arrivato al 221B corro su per le scale e mi presento trionfante nel soggiorno. John, disteso supino a terra con Sunshine sul petto, alza lo sguardo verso di me e mi sorride. Uno di quei suoi sorrisi belli, radiosi, che sanno di casa. Di nuovo una morsa allo stomaco che non riesco a identificare.  
«Sentiamo: come hai fatto?»  
Faccio una smorfia e mi tolgo il cappotto, appoggiandolo alla poltrona e mi siedo anch’io sul plaid blu disteso a terra, le gambe incrociate che sfiorano il fianco sinistro di John.  
E quando inizio a fare il resoconto, facendogli notare come ci fossimo fatti sfuggire dei dettagli incredibilmente ovvi, lui non trattiene le sue esclamazioni. Mai.  
Sentirlo dire _fantastico, straordinario, brillante_  e via discorrendo mi fa rimanere sorpreso come la prima volta. Questa volta, forse, anche di più. Nei tre anni di assenza non è passato giorno senza che pensassi a questa casa, al voler ritornare, a John.  
Ci metto un po’ troppo a capire di essere rimasto in silenzio, probabilmente –purtroppo- a fissarlo, e quando lo realizzo lui fa altrettanto.  
 _Sono belli i tuoi occhi, John. L’ho sempre pensato e sempre lo penserò. E poterli guardare (di nuovo) mi fa sentire l’uomo più fortunato al mondo._  
Allunga una mano e me l’appoggia sul ginocchio, accarezzandolo lievemente. E’ un contatto che mi piace.  
«Vai a dormire Sherlock, sei stanco.» fa una piccola pausa e sorride «Lo siete entrambi, in effetti.» dice, carezzando con la mano libera la schiena della bambina, «E’ nervosa come non so cosa, andate a letto e riposate un po’.»  
Annuisco e mi alzo, sollevandogli il leggero peso di Sunny dal petto.  
«Nel frattempo io vado a fare la spesa.»  
Si alza e si passa le mani sui pantaloni come a voler togliere la polvere di lì. Si avvicina e mi poggia una mano sul braccio, e per un secondo il tempo si congela. C’è qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che non mi torna. Mi guarda. Ma lo fa in un modo diverso dal solito, un modo che non capisco. Sta aspettando che io faccia qualcosa? Che cosa dovrei fare?  
Ma il tempo passa in fretta, e suppongo di aver perso la mia occasione, perché mi da’ una leggera pacca sulla spalla, prende il portafoglio dal tavolo, il capotto e scende le scale.  
Rimango in mezzo al soggiorno come un idiota. Mi è sfuggito qualcosa, ne sono sicuro. Ma cosa? Probabilmente sono solo troppo stanco, difatti come tocco il letto, cado in un sonno leggero.  
   
Sento qualcosa tirarmi i capelli, e all’inizio non riesco a capacitarmi di cosa sia. Ci metto qualche secondo a capire di essere nel mio letto e di essermi addormentato (per quanto tempo?).  
Socchiudo gli occhi (non ho voglia di aprirli del tutto) e mi ritrovo Sunny vicina al viso, che mi lascia bacini (pieni di bava, ahimé) sugli zigomi, tirandomi la frangia.   
«Sunny, che ne dici di dormire ancora un po’?» richiudo gli occhi, mi sento veramente stanco. Lei, invece, sembra essersi riposata  (anche troppo); infatti mi tira i capelli con ancora più convinzione e questa volta mi ritrovo a sentire fastidio sulla cute.  
Era così che si sentiva John quando lo trascinavo a destra e sinistra per tutta la città senza dargli una pausa? Distrutto?  
Le tolgo delicatamente la manina dai miei capelli e le do’ il dito indice con cui giocare. Lei se lo mette in bocca. Mi ritrovo a sorridere.  
Prendo il cuscino e lo rivolto, tornando poi a sistemarmici meglio sopra; sento il sonno fare di nuovo capolino lentamente.  
«Pa…»  
Apro gli occhi di scatto e fisso Sunshine, d’improvviso incredibilmente sveglio.  
Lei si toglie il mio dito dalla bocca di nuovo, e la sento.  
«Pa… pa.»  
Mi guarda, mi sorride, e allunga le manine a toccarmi gli zigomi.  
«Papa.», ride.  
Qualcosa mi offusca la vista, inizio a non distinguere più i contorni del suo viso e la mia mano stretta davanti a sé. Ci metto un po’ a capire di avere gli occhi lucidi e il cuore che batte decisamente troppo forte.  
   
Quando John torna, sono sulla porta ad aspettarlo: lui aggrotta le sopracciglia e mi guarda confuso.  
«Vuoi darmi una mano con le borse?» chiede ridendo sarcastico, cercando di passare, ma glielo impedisco. Sbuffa e appoggia le borse stando attento a non rovesciare nulla.  
«Allora?», incrocia le braccia e mi guarda, stavolta curioso: ha capito che voglio mostrargli qualcosa.  
Prendo una mano di Sunshine e la scuoto.  
«Dai Sunny.» non voglio dirle “parla” o John capirebbe subito.  
John sembra spazientirsi, ma resta comunque calmo e si appoggia alla porta, aspettando che lo lasci passare.  
«Sunny, fallo per papà.»  
E’ un attimo, un semplice secondo, ma mi rendo conto d’improvviso che quel “papà” non è riferito a John, e qual qualcosa che di solito sento solleticare nello stomaco, questa volta morde.  
Lei sembra risvegliata da quella parola e le si illuminano gli occhi.  
«Papa.» ripete, guardandomi e continuando a dirlo, fissando poi anche John. E John rimane lì, con gli occhi e la bocca spalancati, passando lo sguardo da me a lei e viceversa.   
Poi si avvicina e prende Sunshine in braccio e scoppia a ridere, baciandole la guancia, facendola ridere ancora. E poi la abbraccia forte, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
E’ una scena talmente bella che voglio mi resti impressa nella mente per il resto della mia vita, la guardo finché non mi rimane nella retina, senza battere ciglio.  
E, talmente veloce da non accorgermene neppure, una mano di John mi prende per la maglietta e mi tira, facendomi praticamente cadere addosso a lui.  
Mi sta abbracciando. John, mi sta abbracciando.  
Una sua mano ancorata alla mia schiena, l’altra a tenere Sunny abbastanza in alto da non farle male, il viso sepolto nel mio collo.  
Mi ritrovo per un momento spiazzato, non sapendo bene cosa fare, finché la mia mano non si alza da sola, e va a circondargli le spalle, stringendolo.  
«Siamo una famiglia proprio strana.» dice come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Non sa, il grande regalo che mi ha appena fatto.  
   
John si è talmente esaltato che tenta di insegnarle altre parole, non troppo complicate, e lei sembra molto attenta, anche se alla fine non riesce a dire ancora altro; ma lui sorride e continua a provare.  
Dal canto mio, mi sento terribilmente in colpa.  
“Papa”. Una semplice parola che tutti –almeno una volta nella vita- abbiamo pronunciato, una normale parola composta da due sillabe, nulla di così eccezionale infin dei conti. Eppure. Eppure non riesco a fare a meno di sorridere quando la pronuncia (soprattutto in mia direzione), non riesco a non sentire qualcosa scaldarmi il cuore, non ci riesco, e -in un certo qual modo- non è giusto. Perché non sono io il padre biologico qui, perché lei avrebbe avuto una madre e probabilmente mi avrebbe visto talmente poche volte in vita sua, da non ricordarsi nemmeno la mia faccia o il mio nome. Ma quel che è peggio, è che John non fa niente. Non si arrabbia se lo fa, non sembra dargli fastidio, non cerca di farla smettere (forse dipende anche dal fatto che è troppo piccola per capire), non fa assolutamente niente. E io non so come comportarmi. Tutta questa situazione è assurda, tutto questo comportamento è assurdo, tutto il… _non fare niente_ , di John, è assurdo. E io so che, quando arriverà il momento e lei capirà di non dovermi più chiamare così, qualcosa mi farà male. E sarà qualcosa legato ai sentimenti: li odio. Mi hanno imprigionato in qualcosa che mi farà solo del male, assieme a John.  
Mio fratello aveva ragione, _di nuovo_.  
Mi prudono le mani, devo fare qualcosa. Un caso. Ho bisogno di un caso.  
Vengo distratto da un suono familiare, ma quasi dimenticato: è il cellulare di John che ha iniziato a vibrare, e lui pare non accorgersene. Quando la suoneria si alza, capisco che lo sta semplicemente ignorando. Ancora. Perché? Chi è? Lo voglio sapere. Ho una teoria a riguardo, ma non ho abbastanza indizi per confermarla.  
Mi alzo dalla poltrona e mi avvicino al tavolino, ma appena sto per toccare il telefono, John lo prende e preme il pulsante rosso per interrompere la chiamata. Lo guardo e lui fa altrettanto. Corruga le sopracciglia, mi guarda con occhi supplicanti di una tacita richiesta: _non fare domande_.  
Va bene, John; non te le farò. Nemmeno questa volta.  
In due falcate sono dalla piccola che gattona in giro per il plaid, raccogliendo e lanciando giocattoli. Appena mi avvicino alza il viso e mi guarda con la bocca aperta senza capire cosa sto facendo, poi solleva le braccia e apre e chiude le manine. Sa perfettamente quando la voglio prendere in braccio, ormai.  
«John, passami il suo cappotto, fa freddo fuori.»  
Gli do’ la schiena ma, anche se non lo vedo, so perfettamente che la sua espressione sarà alquanto interdetta.  
Lo sento muovere qualche passo nella stanza e dirigersi all’attaccapanni.  
«Dove la vuoi portare?» il tono non è preoccupato ma alquanto indagatore.  
Ritorna verso di me e mi passa un piccolo cappotto rosa (Molly e la miriade di vestiti per bambina che ci ha regalato, perché è tutto rosa?!) che le metto senza fretta. Non rispondo.  
«Greg non ha chiamato.» mi fa notare, e io evito di dirgli che no, _Greg_ (sì, mi da’ seriamente fastidio che lo chiami così) non ha chiamato e che –se anche fosse- l’avrai lasciata a casa piuttosto che farla venire con me per niente.  
Sbuffo e le chiudo la cerniera, tirandole fuori dalle tasche dei piccoli guanti e un berrettino.  
«No, non ha chiamato. Vado semplicemente a fare una camminata. Problemi?»  
Devo avergli risposto male, perché lui abbassa la testa e guarda il suo cellulare. Lo sblocca e fa scorrere il pollice sul vetro. Poi mi guarda di nuovo.  
«Era…», si schiarisce la gola e aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Beh, insomma…»  
Prendo Sunshine in braccio e mi fermo vicino a lui.  
«Sunny, saluta il papà.»  
Lei mi poggia la testa sulla spalla e allunga un braccio verso John. Lui sospira.  
«Fa la brava.», le bacia la mano.  
Scuoto la testa: come se ci fossero dubbi, in proposito.  
Poi mi guarda. «Anche tu.»  
Mi scappa da ridere ma cerco di trattenermi; John fa il finto serio, con le mani appoggiate sui fianchi e le sopracciglia corrugate.  
«Sì _tesoro,_ farò il bravo.» probabilmente è il tono più sarcastico che io abbia mai usato in vita mia, anche se mi piacerebbe dirlo sul serio.  
Lo vedo alzare gli occhi al cielo e spostarsi per farmi passare. Prendo la borsa di Sunshine –con relativi ricambi e pappette- e mi avvio.  
«Ciao, _amore_.»  
Quel “amore” mi rimbomba nelle orecchie per tutte le scale, assieme alla risata di John che segue poco dopo.  
   
Quando torno al 221B, John è seduto sulla poltrona, spalle basse, due tazze di tè abbandonate sul tavolino (ospiti: non sicuramente la signora Hudson), non ci sente arrivare: è successo qualcosa.  
Chiudo la porta in modo tale da farmi sentire e John si volta, sobbalzando un attimo.  
«Oh.» dice semplicemente, respirando un po’ più veloce «Non vi ho sentiti.» fa un sorriso sincero.  
Mi avvicino e mi siedo davanti a lui, cappotto ancora addosso, Sunshine sulle ginocchia, la testa piegata nell'incavo del gomito: si guarda attorno.   
«Ospiti?»  
Lo vedo sospirare e guardare le tazze di tè.  
«È venuta Harry a lamentarsi. “Sono mesi che non ti fai sentire”, ha detto, come se prima ci sentissimo ogni giorno. Voleva vedere Sunshine e salutarla, ma le ho detto che eravate usciti e non sapevo quando sareste tornati.»  
Sorrido. «Un velato invito ad andarsene.»  
Mi ghigna di rimando. «Mi conosci meglio di lei.»  
Cala per un attimo il silenzio, valuto se chiedere o meno. John però, non accenna a continuare.  
«E...?»  
«E...» prende un profondo respiro, si cala di più sullo schienale come se non riuscisse a stare dritto e guarda fisso davanti a sé. «È tutto il giorno che mi chiamano gli zii di Mary.» lo sguardo vuoto, quasi assente, inizia a preoccuparmi.  
«Vogliono sapere come sto, come non sto, come sta la bambina, se cresce bene, quando ho del tempo libero che magari vengono a vederla, quanto pesa, come la vesto, con chi abito, se ho cambiato casa siccome non rispondo a delle fantomatiche lettere, e se Sunny mangia, dorme, vive e...»  
«Calmati.»  
Probabilmente non si è nemmeno accorto di essersi accucciato improvvisamente in avanti, le mani nei capelli, il respiro irregolare, gli occhi spalancati verso il vuoto. Rimane di nuovo in silenzio.  
«Stai calmo John.»  
Scuote impercettibilmente la testa.  
«Non riesco più a stare calmo, Sherlock.»  
«Stai male.» è una constatazione piuttosto ovvia. Ma sembra che l'ovvio rassicuri molto le persone.  
Lui scuote di nuovo la testa.  
«Non sto male. Sto di merda.»  
Sto per rispondere, quando sento bussare alla porta e la signora Hudson fare capolino nell'andito.  
«Cucu! Disturbo?»  
Sorrido rassicurante, John si volta dall'altra parte.  
«No, signora Hudson, anzi, è arrivata proprio al momento giusto. Io e John dobbiamo parlare di un caso, riesce a tenere lei Sunny fino stasera?»  
Fa qualche passo in nostra direzione e poggia un pacchetto di stoffa viola sul tavolo.  
«Oh ma certo che mi occuperò di questo angioletto. Su bambina, vieni qui.» Sunny mi si aggrappa al cappotto, ma fa poca resistenza quando la padrona di casa inizia a farle il solletico.  
«Vi ho portato dei biscotti.» dice indicando il sacchetto prima di avviarsi verso l'uscita.  
«E non stancatevi troppo!»  
La porta si chiude.  
Il silenzio diventa improvvisamente pesante e John non accenna a voltarsi nella mia direzione.  
«John, credo sia normale che gli unici parenti di Mary vogliano vedere la loro nipote.»  
Lui annuisce, sempre dandomi la schiena.  
«Allora cosa c’è di tanto strano da infastidirti in questa maniera?»  
Le spalle si alzano e si abbassano: ha sospirato.  
Lo vedo muovere piano le dita sul bracciolo e rimanere in silenzio; sta pensando a cosa rispondere.  
«Non riesco a parlare con loro. Non… non li voglio vedere.»  
Non ho idea di che rapporto avesse con gli zii di Mary, ma non l’ho mai sentito lamentarsi di nessuno. Quindi?  
«Perché?»  
La mia voce è calma, serena. Congiungo le mani e le porto sotto il mento: sto per iniziare un interrogatorio?  
Finalmente si volta, ma forse sarebbe stato meglio non l’avesse mai fatto.  
Ha gli occhi lucidi, le sopracciglia aggrottate, lo sguardo carico di risentimento, si morde le labbra.  
«E’ colpa mia.»  
Il mio sguardo dev’essere piuttosto confuso, perché dopo qualche secondo lui continua. Devo ammetterlo: è difficile lasciarmi senza parole, e John per una volta c’è riuscito.  
«Mary. E’… per colpa mia.», si morde di nuovo il labbro inferiore e sposta lo sguardo verso terra, rimanendo in silenzio.  
Rettifico: è riuscito per ben due volte in meno di mezzo minuto a lasciarmi senza parole.  
«Prego?»  
Rialza gli occhi su di me.  
«Mi sento in colpa verso gli unici parenti di Mary. Non voglio più averci a che fare. Non voglio vedere la loro pena, non voglio vedere il loro dolore. L’ho provocato io. E non voglio affrontarlo.»  
Mi ritrovo a spalancare gli occhi per qualche secondo. Credo di non aver mai sentito un discorso così privo di senso in tutta la mia vita.  
Aspetto che il suo respiro torni regolare, la mente un po’ più calma.  
«John, tutto quello che stai dicendo non ha nessun senso. Spero tu ne sia consapevole.»  
Lui ghigna (non saprei seriamente come altro definire una simile espressione facciale).  
«L’ho sposata. L’ho messa incinta. E’ morta.»  
Mi guarda, come se stesse dicendo la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
«Molte persone al mondo si sposano e fanno figli, John. Non avresti mai potuto sapere cosa le sarebbe capitato. Non l’hai premeditato, non l’hai fatto con intenzione.»  
Spero riesca a comprendere un ragionamento così basilare.  
Adesso ha lo sguardo vuoto, si riappoggia alla poltrona e guarda davanti a sé.  
«Non avrei mai dovuto sposarla.»  
«Oh per l’amor di Dio John! Devo dirtelo proprio io? L’amavi!»  
Il fastidio che provo nel dirlo non saprei a cosa paragonarlo, ma so che fa male.  
Lui fa un sorrisetto privo di divertimento, prima di rispondere.  
«Mai quanto amavo te, Sherlock.»  
Silenzio.  
 _Cosa?_  
La testa ruota lentamente appoggiata alla poltrona, quando mi guarda è serio, gli occhi un po’ meno lucidi di prima.  
«Non dirmelo. Non te l’aspettavi questo, vero?»  
Scuoto la testa, incapace di fare altro, di mettere un pensiero coerente dietro l’altro.  
Lo vedo annuire, per poi continuare, i braccioli vengono artigliati.  
«In un modo o nell’altro, Sherlock, sapevo che tu tenevi a me.»  
Tempo verbale sbegliato: _tengo_ a te, non _tenevo_.  
«E tu mi hai fatto così male; così _male_. Sai perfettamente che avevo già intrapreso una relazione con Mary prima che tu tornassi, ma Dio solo sa che l’avrei lasciata in ogni momento per riaverti.»  
Mi scoppia la testa.  
«Però questo è quello che si pensa nella teoria. Poi, il tuo migliore amico ritorna _in pratica_ e tu provi una rabbia tale da voler fargliela pagare in qualsiasi modo. E io ho scelto Mary. Una donna così cara e così dolce, da sopportare i miei incubi continui, da non lamentarsi mai di me, da spronarmi nel fare pace con chi è tornato dal regno dei morti.»  
Tossisce, la voce incrinata.  
«L’amavo in un certo qual modo, ma non si avvicinava neanche lontanamente a quanto ti amo, Sherlock. Neanche lontanamente.» si copre gli occhi con una mano e scuote la testa.  
 _Quanto ti amo:_ presente.  
Come siamo arrivati a questo punto? Quando? Perché?  
«Se solo non fossi stato così… così. Non l’avrei mai dovuta mettere in mezzo. Non avrei… _Dio_ , sono un uomo di merda.»  
Mi alzo e mi avvicino, per poi abbassarmi sulle punte davanti la sua poltrona, prendendogli il polso e scuotendolo piano.  
«John! John, ascoltami.»  
Lui non fa cenno di volermi dare retta e continua a coprirsi con una mano, mordendosi un labbro che sta tremando.  
Non fare così. Non fare così. Non. Fare. Così.  
«John!», lo urlo talmente forte che probabilmente anche la signora Hudson e Sunny di sotto hanno sentito.  
Toglie la mano e mi guarda, gli occhi bagnati.  
Ed improvvisamente realizzo di non sapere affatto cosa dirgli. Dannazione, non sono io quello bravo con le parole, qui.  
«Mary era una grande donna. E ti amava, e non credo nemmeno per un solo istante che avrebbe rinunciato a un solo attimo di quello che ha avuto nemmeno se tornasse indietro.»  
Alza il viso verso la finestra e fa uno strano suono con la bocca che assomiglia molto ad un “ah” inspirato, sorridendo: non mi crede.  
«Non era una donna stupida, per niente. Avrebbe capito se tu non l’avessi amata veramente.»  
Silenzio.  
«E poi c’è Sunny.»  
Lo vedo chiudere gli occhi e sospirare.  
«Non avrebbe messo al mondo un figlio sapendo che sarebbe cresciuto infelice. Credi davvero fosse una donna simile?»  
Non mi risponde.  
«John.»  
«No.»  
Annuisco.  
«Al massimo quello da criticare sono io che ti ho fatto patire tutto questo.»  
In queste cose, sbaglio sempre io.  
Ha gli occhi socchiusi. Mi fa una leggera carezza sul viso.  
«Ti amo, Sherlock. Come la risolviamo questa?»  
Ho un brivido che mi percorre dalla punta dei piedi a quella dei capelli.  
«Non c’è niente da risolvere, John.»  
Mi osserva con attenzione: non ha capito.  
«Ti amo anch’io.»  
Rimane lì, fisso a guardarmi con occhi sgranati, e la mano ferma ancora vicino al mio viso: la ritrae piano.  
Mi guarda, lo guardo.  
Mi dispiace John; più di questo io non sono in grado di fare, più di questo io non so dire. Non so come muovermi, non è il mio campo e, sinceramente, inizio a sentirmi a disagio (un’altra prima volta nella mia vita).  
Mi alzo con calma sotto i suoi occhi che non mi lasciano mezzo secondo.  
 _Non farò un altro passo in questa direzione John, non ne sono in grado. Prenditi il tuo tempo, fai quello che credi, dimentica anche quello che ho detto se ti farà stare meglio._  
Forse sarebbe meglio se me ne andassi.  
Mi giro e faccio per andarmene in camera, quando la voce di John mi ferma.  
«Prendi una cazzo di sedia e vieni a metterti qui vicino a me.»  
Va bene.  
Prendo una cazzo di sedia (finezza John: non sai proprio che cosa sia) e vado a mettermi vicino a lui.  
Si è rimesso nella posizione di prima, con la mancina a coprirgli gli occhi poggiato di traverso al poggia testa.  
Che cosa dovrei fare?  
Vedo la mano destra di John superare il bracciolo e raggiungere a tentoni la mia spalla, per poi scendere con calma tutto il braccio fino a raggiungere la mia mano, le sue dita che s’intrecciano con le mie.  
E’ un contatto tanto semplice da riuscire a mandarmi nel pallone. Rimango per un secondo fermo, finché non mi decido e la stringo leggermente anch’io. E’ calda. Calda, ruvida, un po’ più piccola della mia ma più grossa. Semplicemente la mano di John.  
Devo smetterla di pensarci.  
Passa talmente tanto tempo, e c’è talmente tanto silenzio, che inizio a credere che John si sia dimenticato della mia presenza, o si sia addirittura addormentato. Quando, però, il suo pollice inizia a massaggiarmi piano il dorso della mano (bellissimo), capisco che ha finito in realtà di fare un determinato pensiero.  
Non si sposta di un millimetro, ma inizia a parlare.  
«Da quanto tempo tu… Sì, insomma… da quando…?»  
Gli stringo un po’ di più la mano per dirgli che ho capito.  
Da quando.  
Se ci penso, non riesco a dirlo. Si può capire da quando una persona inizia a risultarti da indifferente a piacevole? Da piacevole a provare sincero affetto? Da affetto ad amore? Io credo sia più come una specie di virus; un virus che ti entra dentro e si fa strada in te, piano, ma talmente piano, da non riuscire ad accorgertene, assieme alla quotidianità giornaliera che si mette di mezzo e non ti fa capire la differenza tra “non è male come coinquilino” al “non posso farne a meno”.  
Se dovessi rispondergli adesso, sul momento, dovrei dirgli che lo amo dal primo giorno che l’ho visto.  
«Cambierebbe qualcosa?» chiedo infine.  
Lui sorride, anche se sembra angosciato.  
«Il mio livello di stupidità.»  
«Allora non vuoi sapere la risposta.»  
Ride; finalmente ride, rilassa le spalle e si toglie la mano dal viso, voltandosi verso di me.  
«Sono proprio stupido, allora.»  
«Posso dire, senza ombra di dubbio, che siamo in due.»  
Mi sorride, e sembra essere tornato tranquillo, non del tutto ma almeno in parte.  
Noto a malapena il fatto che si stia avvicinando, e noto -ancora con più ritardo- di fare lo stesso.  
Quando sento il suo fiato vicino, i suoi occhi scrutarmi e le sue labbra leggere sulle mie, credo semplicemente sia arrivata la fine.  
All’inizio è un semplice sfiorarsi (da parte di entrambi), finché una mano di John non mi afferra delicatamente la nuca (sento le dita scivolarmi lente tra i capelli) e lo sento sporgersi dal bracciolo, sovrastandomi in tutto e per tutto (per una volta), ma d’improvviso lo sento bloccarsi, allontanarsi leggermente e respirare piano.  
«Sherlock, io non so quanto tu sia pronto a fare, quindi fermami se…»  
«Se inizi a parlare a vanvera come in questo momento, sì lo farò: sta zitto.»  
Forse era pronto a ribattere, forse no; tornarlo a baciare deve essere stata la migliore idea della mia vita.  
   
Il corpo di John è caldo, molto più caldo di quanto mi aspettassi, ed è molto asciutto, anche se sono anni che non corre su e giù per tutta Londra a caccia di malviventi, deve essersi tenuto in forma (abitudini da soldato: non muoiono mai). La pelle ha sempre due toni di colore più scuro rispetto alla mia, e la cicatrice sulla spalla ormai inizia a non distinguersi più dal resto dell’epidermide.  
Il fiato è caldo, le lenzuola sono fresche.  
Una sua mano scorre lungo tutto il mio fianco, risalendolo poi con calma; sento un brivido percorrermi la schiena.  
Mi sento terribilmente esposto, terribilmente attaccato sotto ogni punto di vista; terribilmente bene.  
Alzo una mano e gli sfioro la tempia, passandola poi nei capelli e accarezzandogli piano la cute, ne sembra sorpreso, lo sono anch’io. Lo spingo verso di me e torno a baciargli le labbra sottili, non so se esista qualcosa di più appagante.  
Lui scende poi a baciarmi la clavicola, risalendo lungo il collo, baciandomi la mascella; mi volto verso di lui e bacio tutto quello che è a portata di pochi centimetri: il naso, gli occhi, la fronte.  
Sento le sue dita carezzarmi il viso, bacio ogni polpastrello, fino ad arrivare al palmo: bacio anche quello.  
Lui mi guarda e sorride, ha gli occhi blu luminosi –più del solito- e mi guarda come se fossi qualcosa di strano. Più che strano, inconsueto. Di _bello_ e inconsueto.  
Mi sento accaldato.  
«Farò piano.» ride sommessamente, «Anche perché nemmeno io sono chissà quale esperto, in materia.»  
Sorriso e annuisco, ma più per abitudine che per aver veramente capito a cosa si riferisce.  
Si abbassa a baciarmi di nuovo, e sento che mi apre delicatamente le gambe con le mani; quando sento un lieve bruciore finalmente realizzo appieno, e il cervello si spegne.[1]  
   
John è appoggiato con la testa al mio petto e mi massaggia piano il fianco, fino arrivare al ventre e torna indietro. Sono… spossato? No, è una sensazione diversa, sono tra lo spossato, il terrorizzato, e l’euforico. Forse, soprattutto, terrorizzato.  
La prima cosa che avrei voluto fare sarebbe stata quella di scendere dal letto e andarmi a nascondere da qualche parte per il resto della mia vita, ma le gambe non mi avrebbero retto nemmeno per i primi tre metri, molli com’erano. John però mi ha sorriso –dopo essersi ripreso e aver riottenuto le proprie facoltà respiratorie e cognitive- e tutto è tornato alla normalità.  
Quanto di normalità in questo caso si possa parlare.  
E’ lui a rompere il silenzio, io non mi fido della mia voce al momento.  
«Non ho voglia di alzarmi.»  
D’istinto, gli passo una mano tra i capelli e li carezzo.  
«Non dobbiamo farlo per forza.» mi schiarisco la voce un paio di volte durante una semplice frase. Dio, mi sento terribilmente inadeguato.  
Lo sento ridere direttamente nell’incavo del mio collo e mi sento tremare la cassa toracica. E’ una sensazione meravigliosa.  
«Credo che la signora Hudson avrebbe da ridire, e prima o dopo salirebbe comunque. Si è fatto tardi e Sunshine avrà sonno.»  
Annuisco, ma nemmeno io ho voglia di alzarmi, neppure con tutte le giustificazioni di questo mondo.  
«E se…»  
John alza il viso a guardami, e mi ritrovo i suoi occhi grandi a pochi centimetri. Il cuore torna a pompare sangue più velocemente e me lo sento rimbombare nelle orecchie. Passerà –col tempo- una cosa del genere?  
Mi schiarisco di nuovo la voce.  
«E se semplicemente ci rivestissimo e tornassimo qui?»  
Fa un cenno d’assenso con la testa.  
«Mi piace come idea. Però prima opterei per una doccia.»  
Rido. Non lo so il perché, ma rido.  
«Okay.»  
Mentre si alza le mie mani seguono il contorno delle sue spalle e delle sue braccia, finché non restano sospese nel vuoto; lascia la coperta ai piedi del letto quando si avvia al bagno. Raggiunta la porta si ferma e si volta a guardarmi, poi si guarda intorno (almeno nessuno dei due sembra imbarazzato per la nudità dell’altro).  
«Beh?», allarga le braccia.  
Non capisco.  
Sbuffa.  
«Ti muovi?»  
 _Oh. Insieme._  
Arrivo alla sponda del letto girandomi dall’altra parte e lo raggiungo in pochi passi: apre la porta facendomi passare per primo.  
«Prometto che questa volta sarà solo una doccia.»  
«In che senso?»  
Chiude la porta senza degnarmi di una risposta, andando ad aprire l’acqua.  
   
Quando la signora Hudson viene a cercarci per riportarci Sunshine ci trova in camera mia, entrambi in pigiama, io con il busto semi appoggiato alla testiera del letto e John che mi dorme sull’addome (si è addormentato poco fa), ha una mia mano tra i capelli.  
Posso affermare in tutta sicurezza, di odiare quando la gente mi abbraccia e scompiglia i capelli congratulandosi per chissà cosa, come se avessi dieci anni; ma lei è la signora Hudson e per questa volta gliela faccio passare, prima che inizi a piangermi addosso.  
«Lei si preoccupa sempre troppo.» bisbiglio, per non svegliare né John né Sunny.  
«Intanto sono io quella che ti ha visto in quello stato per quasi un anno.»  
Mi scompiglia di nuovo i capelli e appoggia Sunny al mio fianco libero, mentre io le metto il cuscino dall’altra parte cosicché non cada. A ben pensarci è vero; è stata lei ad avermi intorno per tutto l’anno in cui John non c’era. E devo ammettere che probabilmente non ero un così bel spettacolo.  
«Buonanotte, signora Hudson.»  
«Buonanotte, caro.»  
Appena se ne va, mi guardo inconsapevolmente intorno, fissando le pareti semi vuote, fino ad arrivare al letto. Quando l’ho comprato –ormai quasi cinque anni addietro- ho pensato alla comodità che un letto a due piazze poteva portare: mi piace riuscire a stiracchiarmi la mattina occupandolo tutto, o semplicemente crollarci sopra senza rovinare dall’altra parte. Chissà perché però, non ho mai trovato che questo letto, ora totalmente occupato, sia mai stato più perfetto e comodo di così.  
   
Devo ammettere che i primi giorni ci ritroviamo comunque un po’ impacciati, ma tutto trova una collocazione perfetta, e ogni risveglio risulta essere sempre migliore.  
Alla fine il problema della nuova abitazione per John è –per motivi più che ovvi- assolutamente caduta nel dimenticatoio: Sunshine avrà un intero piano di distanza da me e John, come camera dovrebbe risultarle perfetta.  
Andiamo a visitare assieme la tomba di Mary, e John si scusa di tutto, anche di cose di cui non si dovrebbe scusare e io con lui. Qualche giorno dopo, prende anche il coraggio a due mani e chiama gli zii di Mary, scusandosi, spiegando a grandi linee (mentendo) la mole di lavoro che gli è piombato addosso –siccome ha dovuto ricominciare prima per motivi ignoti; sinceramente penso non gli abbiano creduto- e il fatto che è incredibilmente stanco, e che si è trasferito perché da solo nel vecchio appartamento non ce la fa a rimanere: affitto troppo alto, troppi ricordi. Non sembrano entusiasti della risposta (ben che meno della mia presenza in casa, ma essendo il 221B anche casa _mia_ , potrei pensare la stessa cosa di loro), ma fanno finta di nulla e danno a John il numero di telefono della loro casa a Plymouth dicendo che un viaggio fino a Londra era comunque lungo, quindi di rispondere e di farsi trovare. John incassa il colpo e annuisce. Passano il resto della giornata con noi.  
   
«Brava Sunny, così. Dai.»  
A quasi un anno, Sunshine inizia a provare a stare in piedi (ovviamente retta saldamente per le mani da me o da John), ma pare sia ancora presto, perché le gambe le tremano e non riesce a stare ferma col bacino. Sembra comunque contenta della nuova esperienza.  
John resta seduto a ginocchioni per terra, mentre le tiene le mani e lei ci riprova, con scarsi successi.  
Mi avvicino e mi siedo vicino a lui, poggiandomi sul suo fianco, la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Lo sento ridere.  
«Papà vuole attenzioni, Sunshine.»  
Sposto di poco il viso e lo guardo, senza mai staccarmi completamente da lui.  
«Potevi dirmelo, lo sai che te le do’ volentieri.», ghigno.  
Lui alza un sopracciglio e mi fissa stupito.  
«Parlavo di te, mica di me.»  
Rimaniamo a fissarci per qualche secondo.  
 _Ma cosa…?!_  
«Credevo fosse scontato. Alle volte credo sia più tu suo padre che io.» ride, sta semplicemente scherzando, «E trovo più che giusto che ti chiami così, no?», passa un braccio attorno a Sunny per non farla cadere e mi prende il mento con una mano, poggiando le labbra sulle mie, in un tocco delicato. Improvvisamente però, pare colto da un’illuminazione e si stacca repentino. Cerco di seguirlo, senza staccarmi, invano.  
 _Labbra, dove state andando? Tornate qui._  
«Ma se non vuoi, non ci sono problemi. Non ti voglio obbligare. Credevo semplicemente ti avrebbe fatto piacere. Cioè…»  
Gli tappo la bocca con una mano, i fiumi di parole sconnesse non mi sono mai piaciuti molto.  
«Certo che lo voglio, John.»  
Sento le sue labbra stendersi in un sorriso sotto il mio palmo, i suoi occhi si illuminano di più.  
Appoggia piano Sunshine a terra e si toglie la mia mano da davanti e le da un bacio.  
«Spero che risponderai così anche alla seconda cosa che ti chiederò.»  
Si è fatto improvvisamente serio. Ripasso mentalmente le ultime cose che ho fatto negli ultimi venti giorni, cercando di ricordarmi se ho fatto qualcosa di male o meno. A parte aver nascosto qualche provetta nel bagno –fatto di cui abbiamo già discusso- non mi sovviene niente.  
«Sposami.»  
   
 _Cinque anni dopo…_  
   
«Vado a prenderlo, faccio in un lampo!»  
«Lascia stare John, vado io!»  
Sorride e scuote la testa.  
«E’ solo un graffio alla mano, Sherlock, non fa così male, e non m’impedirà di raggiungere il supermercato dietro l’angolo.»  
Arriccio le labbra e guardo il bendaggio fatto in fretta e furia.  
«Arriverei prima io di te, non ho le gambe tozze come le tue.»  
Ride.  
«Se riesco a starti dietro per tutta Londra, riuscirò anche a raggiungere il supermercato, se mi lasci andare. Ah, e per la cronaca, le mie gambe tozze ti piacciono.»  
Non ho il tempo di replicare perché si volta ed esce dal cortile.  
Già: _cortile._  
Sospiro e mi volto verso la scuola elementare: cinque minuti e finiranno le lezioni.  
Riconosco le facce dei genitori dei compagni di classe di mia figlia, e devo ammettere che per il 90%, li odio tutti.  
John mi ha praticamente lasciato nella gabbia del leone.  
Incrocio le braccia e spero ardentemente che nessuno di loro mi si avvicini. Soprattutto perché ho promesso a John che…  
«Oh, signor Holmes!»  
 _Dannazione!_  
Una donna di circa trent’anni si avvicina, sorridendo raggiante e salutando con una mano. Castana, capelli lunghi, occhi azzurri, un trucco non troppo pesante, fa la segretaria in un noto studio di avvocati.  
Cosa mi irrita maggiormente di questa donna? Che tradisca il marito con quasi tutti gli avvocati dello studio, o il fatto che sbatta le sue lunghe ciglia ogni volta che vede John?  
Decisamente la seconda.  
Sorrido (suppongo sia talmente forzato da vedersi a chilometri di distanza) e faccio mente locale sul cognome della donna.  
«Buongiorno signora McGerald.»  
«Ooh, mi chiami Laura, la prego!»  
Si aspetta lo stesso trattamento? Può pure scordarselo.  
Restiamo un attimo in silenzio, mentre lei si guarda intorno.  
«Dov’è suo marito?»  
 _Non sono affari suoi._  
«E’ andato a comprare un succo di frutta, abbiamo avuto una giornata impegnativa, e ce ne siamo scordati.»  
Lei mi guarda per un secondo senza capire, poi il sorriso le si allarga in una piega maliziosa: mi fa l’occhiolino come a intendere di aver capito.  
Non ci vuole un gran cervello per capire a cos’abbia pensato. Non le posso sicuramente dire che si sbaglia, ma che –semplicemente- abbiamo dovuto inseguire un killer professionista che alla fine, messo alle strette, si è suicidato, ma non prima di essere riuscito a ferire John (non si fosse ucciso, lo avrei fatto volentieri io, con calma e metodo).  
La campanella suona e la donna mi fa un cenno col capo allontanandosi verso le porte, io non mi muovo: Sunny sa perfettamente dove trovarmi.  
Mi volto verso il cancello e guardo se John è di ritorno, per ora nulla.  
«Papy!»  
Sento la stretta leggere di Sunny attorno alle gambe, abbassando la testa, la prima cosa che noto sono i capelli lunghi, biondi e mossi, infine alza il viso e mi guarda sorridendo.  
«Tesoro.»  
La sollevo e lei mi allaccia le braccia al collo, dandomi un piccolo bacio sulla guancia.  
«Allora, com’è andata a scuola, stavolta?»  
Ormai sono dieci giorni che ha iniziato la prima classe, ma non sembra molto entusiasta; infatti, mette il broncio, aggrotta le sopracciglia e sbuffa.  
«Papy, è noiosa.»  
 _Sì, John mi odia per questo._  
«Abbiamo fatto di nuovo l’alfabeto, ma io lo so già. E ci stanno imparando a…»  
«Insegnando, Sunny: i maestri insegnano, gli alunni imparano.»  
Mi guarda un attimo in silenzio, annuisce: ha capito, non sbaglierà più.  
«Ci stanno insegnando a leggere parole stupide. Come _casa_ , io la so già leggere la parola _casa_.»  
Sbuffa di nuovo e mi abbraccia.  
Forse John ha ragione, non dovevo insegnarle le cose base per farla arrivare preparata, forse ho un po’ esagerato ( _e va bene John, avevi ragione_ ), però forse ho ragione anch’io, e dovevamo mandarla in una scuola privata ( _e come al solito,alla fine, ho ragione io_ ).  
«Almeno anche il mio compagno di banco si annoia, è molto più bravo di me, dicono sia un genio! Così ci ritroviamo a parlare tra di noi, per non annoiarci troppo, anche se le maestre ci sgridano. Comunque è simpatico!», sorride felice.  
 _Mh?_  
Non ho il tempo di formulare la domanda che un bambino moro, dagli occhi azzurro chiaro, attira la nostra attenzione.  
«Sunshine ci vediamo domani!»  
La madre si volta a guardare chi il figlio stia salutando e ci rivolge un piccolo sorriso e un cenno del capo, il marito apre la portiera della macchina.  
«Ciao Hamish! E grazie per i biscotti!» [2]  
Sunny si sbraccia così tanto che ho paura mi cada.  
Hamish. Un bambino. Compagno di banco di mia figlia.  
Scuola privata. Subito.  
«Tesoro, devi stare attenta ai bambini di nome Hamish. Hamish è il nome di chi da grande diventerà un cascamorto. Specie se ce l’ha per secondo nome e…»  
Sento Sunny tendere le braccia dietro di me, e capisco chi sia arrivato.  
«Papà!»  
 _Appunto._  
Sento una mano arrivarmi al fianco e stringere, forse un po’ troppo forte.  
«Scusa, devo aver capito male, cos’ha il nome Hamish che non va?»  
Mi volto a guardarlo, lui intanto passa il succo di frutta a nostra figlia che lo saluta con un bacio e poi torna a farsi i fatti propri.  
Avanzo un passo verso l’uscita e gli scocco un leggero bacio.  
«Quanto ci hai messo? Lo dicevo io che hai le gambe troppo corte.»  
«Le tue gambe lunghe non avrebbero cambiato nulla, c’era una fila infinita.»  
«Papy, mi metti giù? Voglio camminare!»  
La faccio scendere e la mando qualche passo avanti, cosicché la possa vedere.  
«Comunque non cambiare discorso, cos’ha il nome Hamish che non va?»  
Sbuffo, mentre Sunshine si volta, come se si fosse appena ricordata qualcosa.  
«Papà! Hamish può venire a giocare a casa nostra, un giorno?»  
John aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
«Chi?»  
Lei sorride mentre beve il succo.  
«Il mio compagno di banco!»  
John mi tira un’occhiata, io inclino il capo e sorrido.  
«Vedi Sunny, Hamish è il nome di chi da grande…»  
   
   
   
Fin.  
   
   
   
NOTE:  
[1] Ho voluto far fare a Sherlock quello che nella prima Os non ha potuto fare. *ghigna soddisfatta*  
[2] Sì, è proprio l’Hamish a cui state pensando. XD Non ho voluto fare Hamish come figlio, perché per quanto mi riguarda Hamish è stato adottato, o è figlio di Sherlock e Irene *si vede arrivare addosso acqua Santa*, quindi ho preferito evitare, però mi seccava non  metterlo del tutto. Chissà, magari in quei tre anni di assenza Sherlock ha visto Irene, ha avuto una sveltina, lei è rimasta incinta, lui non lo sa e lei ha dato il figlio in adozione e adesso Sunshine starà con quello che in realtà potrebbe essere il figlio di suo padre adottivo *ed ecco che parte la sigla di Cento vetrine* Comunque sia, Hamish in questa fic è stato veramente adottato e mi sono fatta tutta una storia in mente che per motivi ovvi, non ho messo qui, comunque sia, ve lo volevo dire! E ovviamente, molto stile “Cortili del cuore” sarà legato indissolubilmente a Sunny. I filmini mentali che mi sono fatta… u__u  
   



End file.
